I Wanna Rock
by Darrinia
Summary: Dos bandas, dos ciudades, dos estilos, dos formas de entender la música, dos formas de entender la vida y dos formas de entender el amor... Fic Hot
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Este fic es diferente a todo lo que he escrito, va a ser más subido de tono, aunque al principio no lo parezca.

Este capítulo está acompañado de dos canciones. Diva de Beyoncé y Pop de La Oreja De Van Gogh. Os recomiendo que las busqueis para escucharlas. Explican muy bien cómo es el grupo Little Love.

* * *

**I WANNA ROCK**

CAPÍTULO 1: DIVA

La alarma del despertador sonaba. Eran las 7:30 a.m. Un joven castaño se levantó y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Se afeitó la pequeña barba que le había salido. Apenas tenía, pero su imagen debía ser impoluta. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la ducha. El agua tibia le ayudó a despertarse. Salió y comenzó con sus rituales de belleza. Una a una se iba aplicando todas las cremas por su cuerpo. Su cara y sus manos requerían aun más cuidado. Seguido de eso se puso a arreglar su cabello. Tenía que quedar perfecto. Luego se vistió, ese día eligió unos pantalones naranjas con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo en tonos amarillos, verdes y rosas al cuello. Siempre llevaba algo de color, le entristecía ir con tonos grises, blanco y negros. Quería que su vida tuviera alegría y para eso utilizaba la ropa. Una manera de ser positivo para él era el color. Naranja, rosa, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, lila... Pero esa obsesión por los colores no la tenía sólo él. El resto de su grupo también...

Kurt Hummel era el vocalista principal de Little Love, un grupo que hacía un año había grabado su primer disco. Desde entonces todo había pasado muy rápido. Su primer single fue número uno en pocas semanas. Todo el mundo se sabía sus canciones. Sus disco se agotaban en todas las tiendas. Sus canciones en Internet se situaban entre las más descargadas en todas las páginas y sus videos eran los más buscados en la red... Bueno, casi. A la vez que ellos comenzó otro grupo que también tenía tanto éxito como ellos. Su lucha recordaba a la de los grandes duelos musicales. Los fans de un grupo odiaban al otro y viceversa. El enfrentamiento era máximo, debido a la diferencia entre los dos grupos y el paralelismo de sus carreras.

A sus diecinueve años, el ojiazul pensaba que había conseguido sus sueños. Bueno, no del todo... Le faltaba algo. Nunca había estado enamorado y empezaba a pensar que nunca lo estaría. Nunca había besado a nadie, mucho menos había tenido relaciones íntimas. ¿Tan difícil era conseguir a alguien que le diera amor sin importarle nada? Si a eso se le añadía la fama y que toda la prensa estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, hacía que se desesperara aun más. El verse en todas las portadas como uno de los solteros más deseados era halagador, pero patético. Él no quería ser un soltero codiciado, el quería estar enamorado, comprometido, casado... Quería formar una familia, no estar solo el resto de su vida.

El joven decidió dejar atrás sus pensamientos y prepararse el desayuno, tostadas, zumo natural y café. Debía estar en el estudio en media hora. Por suerte, la discográfica le había puesto un guardaespaldas/chófer/ayudante bastante bueno y eficaz. Si no era por eso, estaba seguro de que no llegaría a tiempo. Terminó su comida, fregó lo que había ensuciado y volvió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Cuando el chico entró en el estudio de grabación, sus compañeros ya estaban allí.

Elliot Gilbert era su mejor amigo. Casi siempre se había rodeado de chicas hasta que lo conoció. Al principio se llevaban mal porque eran muy parecidos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que podían ser un buen apoyo para el otro y que podían comprenderse mejor que nadie. En ese momento cambiaron la forma de ver al otro y se acercaron mucho, pero nunca como pareja. Los dos eran gays pero no había atracción entre ellos, no había magia. Los dos lo tenían muy claro y eso hacía que fuera más fácil para todos, si algo querían evitar eran las relaciones entre miembros del grupo que llevaran a un enfrentamiento y la disolución.

Mercedes Jones era su alma gemela. Si fuera chico estaría enamoradísimo de ella, pero su relación era "imposible". Era una gran persona que se sacrificaba por sus amigos. La mayor prueba de ello era que se había quedado con la batería a pesar de que ella también quería brillar. Tenía una fuerza increíble. Ambos se conocieron en el instituto y eran unos Losers. Se apoyaron desde el principio. A Kurt siempre le entristeció que nadie fuera capaz de ver a su amiga más allá del color de su piel y sus "kilitos" de más (al menos en comparación con lo que estipulan los cánones de belleza actuales). Todo cambió cuando conoció a su actual novio, Ian. El chico era muy cariñoso y amable con todos, pero lo más importante era que se le veía muy enamorado de la morena. Cada vez que ambos estaban juntos en una habitación se notaba su amor hasta el punto de que parecía que había arco iris, corazones y pompas de jabón flotando a su alrededor.

Las otros dos componentes del grupo, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabrey eran amigas del castaño, pero no tan cercanas como los otras dos. Demasiado ego para tener una relación cercana. Aunque se amaban lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarse mutuamente.

Normalmente las canciones se graban por partes, separando cada instrumento para luego juntarlos en la edición. Sin embargo, Little Love sonaba mejor cuando estaban juntos, por lo que decidieron grabar como si fuera un concierto. Los cinco se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a trabajar.

**- Diva -**

Desde luego que los cinco eran unas divas de la música y ellos estaban encantados con ello. Su imagen, una mezcla de inocencia, alegría y sensualidad, su personalidad arrolladora, sus voces (ya que aunque Kurt fuera el vocalista principal cantaban todos), sus canciones... Todo era la mezcla perfecta que volvía locos a sus fans.

Después de conseguir hacer la canción perfecta a oídos de su productor, fueron juntos a comer ya que después tendrían una entrevista en televisión, justo antes de que se hiciera pública la lista de nominados para los premios. Era un día con muchas cosas que hacer y con muchos nervios. Al castaño le costaba todavía el contacto con la prensa. Sabía que nunca le entrevistarían de una manera agresiva o buscando dañar su imagen, pero eso no impedía que no supiera como comportarse en público.

Durante la comida los cinco amigos estuvieron charlando animadamente. Quinn describía al nuevo chico que había conquistado su corazón, que tenía las mismas características que todos los anteriores (guapo, con dinero, snob y superficial). El ojiazul se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría esta vez... La última vez fueron tres semanas... Debía reconocer que su amiga era un desastre para el amor. Él sabía el motivo. La joven buscaba a alguien perfecto, pero la perfección no existe. No importaba lo que la rubia sintiera, confiaba en enamorarse del chico que se mereciera su amor. Muchas veces Hummel había bromeado diciéndole que acabaría con un vago, impresentable y feo camarero.

Ya en el plató de televisión, los cinco miembros de Little Love estaban sentados junto al presentador que iba vestido con traje y corbata. Entre el público, muchas fans con la cara pintada, camisetas con fotos de sus ídolos,

– Bienvenidos a La Tarde Con Rusell. Hoy tenemos con nosotros al grupo revelación de la temporada, Little Love. Gracias por venir...

– Gracias a ti por invitarnos. – Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que podía ser para un anuncio de pasta dentífrica.

– En unas horas se conocerán los nominados a los premios MA. ¿Estáis nerviosos? – Dijo el presentador.

– La verdad es que no. Los premios están bien ya que son una recompensa a nuestro trabajo, pero nuestro verdadero premio son nuestros maravillosos fans. – Elliot guiñó un ojo hacia el público que se puso a gritar.

– ¿De verdad que os da igual? – Insistió el mayor.

– No te vamos a negar que nos gustaría conseguir alguno, pero nuestra carrera acaba de empezar. No queremos presiones, sólo queremos disfrutar lo que viene. – Explicó Kurt, causando gritos entre sus fans. Aunque todos gozaban con sus seguidores, los dos chicos y la rubia eran los más populares.

– Hablemos de amor... ¿Alguno de vosotros ha encontrado al hombre de su vida? – Insinuó coqueto el entrevistador.

– Por todos es conocido que yo sí. Llevo con Ian un año. – Comentó Mercedes.

– Los demás estamos solteros buscando a nuestras medias naranjas. – Aclaró Rachel.

– Creo que varios de vosotros tenéis candidatos suficientes... ¿Ligáis más ahora que sois famosos? –

– En mi caso no. La fama puede ser algo intimidante. Hay gente que se acerca, pero es difícil saber si realmente sienten algo por ti o lo que quieren es tu fama o tu dinero. – Gilbert explicó.

– Y tú Kurt... ¿Has encontrado ya a tu príncipe azul?

– No... – El castaño se ruborizó. – Como ha dicho Elliot, es difícil saber en quién confiar. Yo prefiero esperar al adecuado.

– ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Hummel casi grita. – ¿Tan raro es que dos gays sean sólo amigos?

– Pasáis muchas horas juntos, puede que en algún momento haya surgido algo...

– Nada. Es como si fuésemos hermanos. Nos queremos mucho pero no de ese modo. – El moreno estaba más calmado.

– Me han dicho que estáis preparando vuestro próximo trabajo... ¿Podéis adelantarnos algo?

– No podemos, es toda una sorpresa para los fans... – Explicó Fabrey.

– Bueno... ¿Al menos nos cantareis?

Los cinco chicos se colocaron en sus puestos en el escenario. Habían elegido una de las canciones que habían cantado en la re-edición de su disco, que incluía un par de temas en castellano para sus fans latinoamericanos.

- **Pop** -

Después del concurso se reunieron en casa de la rubia para ver las nominaciones de los MA. Kurt no quiso verlas, se ponía muy nervioso, por eso se fue a la cocina. Cuando terminaron, Elliot entró y se sentó junto a él.

– Mejor grupo revelación, mejor canción, mejor disco, mejor gira y mejor video. – Informó el moreno.

– Wow, eso es increíble. – Dijo el castaño.

– Nuestros grandes rivales son Big Rock.

– Era de esperar...

– Salgamos a celebrarlo, creo que nos lo hemos merecido.

Los cinco amigos fueron a un local de moda. No lo sabían todavía, pero esa noche cambiaría todo.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Este capítulo tiene dos canciones, _I Love Rock & Roll_ de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts e _It's My Life_ de Bon Jovi.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: I LOVE ROCK & ROLL

Blaine estaba durmiendo cuando Sebastian y Sam entraron. Levantaron la persiana que impedía que la luz entrara en la habitación y apartaron las sábanas que cubrían a su amigo y al amante de éste, descubriendo los dos cuerpos desnudos que estaban allí. El moreno emitió un gemido en protesta mientras se daba la vuelta y se cubría la cara con la almohada. Su acompañante abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver como un rubio le tiraba encima su ropa.

– Largo. – Dijo el castaño señalando la puerta.

– ¿Cómo sabéis cuál es mi ropa y cuál es la suya? ¿Alguno de vosotros es su novio? – Preguntó aturdido el desconocido mientras era arrastrado fuera de allí por los dos ojiverdes.

– Cada día te los tiras más idiotas. – Comentó Evans.

– Y cada día tú eres más imbécil. – Respondió el moreno desde debajo de la almohada.

– Tenemos que estar en la sala de ensayos en menos de cuarenta minutos. Hay que preparar el directo de nuestro nuevo disco antes de sacarlo a la venta. – Informó Smythe.

– ¿Cuarenta? Aún me queda media hora para dormir. – El ojimiel estaba un poco furioso.

– Tienes resaca. Necesitas una ducha porque hueles de pena y tal vez deberías pensar en tomar un café para despertarte, quiero que consigamos algo en el ensayo.

– Lo dicho, puedo dormir media hora más. – El más bajo seguía sin mover un músculo, lo que enfadó a sus amigos que lo sacaron de la cama y lo llevaron a la ducha. Como "venganza" le pusieron el agua fría.

– ***** ** **** ¡Está helada! – Gritó el menor, aunque acto seguido se arrepintió porque la cabeza le iba a estallar.

– Así te lo pensarás mejor antes de no hacernos caso. – Sam sugirió.

– Si os hiciera caso sería una monja de la caridad. – El moreno protestó.

– Bueno, no es mala opción. – Se burló el rubio.

Después de ducharse, se vistió con una de sus típicas camisetas negras con dibujos relacionados con el rock, sus vaqueros sencillos y sus zapatillas deportivas oscuras. Se tomó el café que le había preparado el castaño, acompañado por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y salieron de allí a toda prisa para coger un taxi que los llevara a trabajar.

Blaine Anderson era el vocalista de Big Rock, un grupo que en menos de un año había conquistado el corazón de miles de fans por todo el mundo. Sus canciones se contaban por números uno, las entradas para sus conciertos se acababan en cuestión de horas, sus seguidores les imitan en la forma de vestir, en la forma de actuar. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni él ni sus compañeros lo habían asimilado del todo y seguían comportándose como si fueran unos completos desconocidos, lo que conseguía que sus admiradores los vieran más cercanos.

Para el moreno, sus dos mejores amigos lo eran todo en su vida. Los otros dos miembros del grupo eran Puck y Finn, pero ninguno de ellos era realmente tan cercano a él como los dos ojiverdes. Sobraba decir que los quería y que si en algún momento lo necesitaban, él haría cualquier cosa por ellos, pero no eran los otros dos. Con Noah tenía algo en común que no tenía con los demás y era ese deseo de ligar constante. Si un tío intentaba ligar con el judío era el ojimiel el encargado de "consolarlo". Amaban hacer apuestas sobre quién conseguía más números de teléfono o se acostaba con más personas.

Sam Evans era su otra mitad. Si el rubio hubiera sido homosexual seguramente habrían sido pareja porque se entienden de todas las maneras posibles. Les encantaba darse besos en la boca durante los conciertos, algo que volvía locos a los fans. El nivel de confianza entre ellos era tal que anteponían la opinión del otro frente a cualquier otra que pudieran escuchar. Es más, Anderson era el único que podía tocar, besar o acariciar al ojiverde, ya que era extremadamente fiel a su novia. Eso era algo que tenía justificación, Kate, la joven, era muy celosa. Odiaba que las fans del rubio lo acosaran para pedirle fotos o autógrafos. Pero había algo que odiaba más y eso era la cercanía de Blaine a su novio. La guerra entre los dos era constante. Tanto así que alguna vez había hecho tambalear la relación de Sam con alguno de los dos. Muchas veces se sentía en medio de una guerra, sin saber que partido tomar.

Sebastian Smythe era alguien en quien confiaba su "lado gay". Evans era un gran amigo, pero era inútil a la hora de hablar de chicos, sexo gay u homofobia. Al moreno le gustaba alardear de sus conquistas frente al otro, que realmente era más tranquilo. A parte de una relación en sus años de instituto, no había conocido a nadie que hubiera tenido algo con el castaño, aunque fuera de una sola noche. El ojimiel no lo sabía, pero el motivo de eso era que su amigo estaba locamente enamorado de él. Sabía que nunca tendrían una relación seria y no quería ser algo de una noche. Sin embargo, amaba a Anderson tanto que quería que encontrara a su media naranja, aunque no fuera él. Sabía que en algún sitio había alguien perfecto para Blaine.

Los cinco componentes del grupo se reunieron en la sala de ensayos. Finn, Puck y el moreno llevaban gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojeras. La noche anterior habían salido hasta tarde y sólo Hudson fue a casa sin compañía.

– ¿Otra vez? – El manager preguntó al ver las pintas que llevaban. – Sois unos irresponsables. Siempre de juerga, borrachos o con resaca. ¿No podéis tomaros algo en serio por una vez?

– Dime un sólo concierto al que hayamos salido borrachos. Lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre es asunto nuestro. Si no te gusta, estoy seguro de que hay muchos dispuestos a llevar nuestra carrera. – El ojimiel lo desafió.

– No eres ningún Dios, Blaine Anderson.

– Ni tú eres el único que puedes darnos una carrera musical.

Los chicos se levantaron, se colocaron en sus puestos y comenzaron a tocar.

- **I Love Rock & Roll** -

Lo hicieron bastante bien, a pesar de todo. Se habían comportado exactamente igual que lo hubieran hecho si sus fans hubiesen visto el ensayo. Hubo beso Blam, miradas seductoras entre Seblaine, complicidad entre Puck y el vocalista... Todo lo que pasaba en uno de sus conciertos había sido representado en el ensayo.

Se fueron a una hamburguesería y devoraron la comida que pidieron mientras Blaine y Noah contaban sus aventuras amorosas de la noche anterior, narrando cada detalle mientras los otros los miraban incómodos porque no deseaban tener tanta información. Después de eso tuvieron una sesión de fotos para la portada del disco que ya estaba grabado. Los chicos estuvieron tranquilos y se comportaron de una manera natural y espontánea, pero siempre como profesionales. Puede que estuvieran algo locos, pero se tomaban su trabajo muy en serio. Otra cosa era cuando salían y eran libres de obligaciones.

Una vez terminaron de todo, se dirigieron a la casa de Anderson como hacían siempre. Se pusieron a jugar a los videojuegos como si fueran unos niños. Sabían que esa noche se daban los nominados a los MA, pero no les importaba nada en absoluto. Ellos no hacían música para vender discos o hacerse famosos. Ellos la hacían para ellos y para sus fans. Disfrutaban de lo que habían conseguido, pero si su música simplemente les diera lo suficiente para vivir, ellos serían más que felices. Se sentían privilegiados por dedicarse a lo que aman, sin importarles nada más.

Su manager entró y se disgustó al verlos allí, desperdiciando su tiempo frente al televisor mientras golpeaban los botones de los mandos de la consola.

– Ya se saben las nominaciones. – Dijo el recién llegado.

– Aja... – Exclamó Puckerman mientras intentaba matar a un bicho en el juego.

– No me estáis escuchando. – Protestó el mayor.

– Aja... – Esta vez fue Finn.

El hombre se cansó de la indiferencia de los menores, por lo que desenchufó la consola y todos protestaron.

– Mejor grupo revelación, mejor canción, mejor disco, mejor gira y mejor video.

– Vale, pero eso no merece que apagues la consola. – Sam se quejó.

– Tendréis que preparar algo grande para la entrega de premios.

– Ya lo tenemos.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala insonorizada de Blaine, donde el joven componía, Puck y Sam cogieron las guitarras, Finn las baquetas, Sebas se puso frente al piano y comenzaron a tocar.

- **It's My Life** -

El manager de los chicos se quedó alucinado. Puede que a veces se pusiera de los nervios porque los chicos eran desesperantes, pero debía reconocer que tenían mucho talento y sabían sacarle partido. Sabía que nunca le fallarían a sus fans y que no debía preocuparse, pero no podía dejarlos hacer todo lo que quisieran, porque en ese caso podría ser negativo para todos.

Cuando la canción terminó, el hombre les exigió que la siguiente tarde fueran al estudio a grabar la canción y por lo tanto, tendrían la mañana libre. Eso hizo que Sam y Sebastian se unieran a la juerga nocturna de sus tres amigos. No iban a celebrar nada, porque no pensaban que necesitaran celebrarlo. Ellos simplemente querían disfrutar de su juventud y lo que la noche les deparara, sin saber en ese momento que esa noche cambiaría todo.

Porque esa noche, Big Rock y Little Love estarán más lejos y más cerca que nunca, porque esa noche alguien vivirá una experiencia desagradable, porque esa noche era LA noche...

* * *

N/A: ¿Sois Little Lovers o Big Rockers? Me gustaría saber si os apetece que aparezca alguna canción, ahora que sabeis como son los dos grupos...


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** En este capítulo no hay canción para Little Love o Big Rock, pero os aconsejo que escucheis Womanizer de Britney Spears para acompañar el capítulo.

Gracias por vuestras recomendaciones, intentaré incluir las canciones que me habeis pedido en el fic, pero no prometo nada...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: WOMANIZER

Kurt se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Desde luego que esa no era su cama. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba pijama o su ropa, estaba en calzoncillos y camiseta interior. Él nunca dormiría en un sitio que no conoce con apenas ropa. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un chico moreno que estaba tapado pero que se veía que tenía el torso desnudo. No podía ser... El castaño gritó con todas sus fuerzas, de manera muy aguda y prolongada. El chico que estaba a su lado se cayó de la cama por el susto y unos segundos después entraron dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro castaño, ambos de ojos verdes.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Sebastian.

– Ayer me emborraché y él se aprovechó para acostarse conmigo sin mi consentimiento. – El ojiazul dijo esto mientras señalaba a un aturdido Blaine que se había sentado en el suelo y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, mostrando su asombro.

– Lo sabía. – Evans se exasperó. – Era cuestión de tiempo que ésto pasara.

– ¿Qué? – El moreno susurró.

– Sam tiene razón. Siempre te empeñas en acostarte con cualquiera y nunca tienes en cuenta lo que el otro puede llegar a sentir. – Smythe comentó.

– ¿Tenéis las llaves de mi casa? – El más bajo preguntó mientras se levantaba y sus amigos las sacaron de sus bolsillos. El ojimiel se las quitó. – Yo ahora me voy a dar una ducha. Cuando salga no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos en mi casa, ¿queda claro?. – El tono que utilizó demostraba su enfado. Se volvió hacia el ojiazul y suavizó su voz. – Kurt, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas. ¿Podrías quedarte? Te preparo el desayuno y te doy las explicaciones que estoy seguro que deseas conocer.

El castaño asintió más relajado al darse cuenta de que Anderson llevaba unos pantalones de pijama. El más bajo sacó de su armario unos calzoncillos, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra y desapareció por una puerta que quedaba a la izquierda de la cama.

– Creo que se ha enfadado con vosotros. – Dijo Hummel para romper el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. El rubio se encogió de hombros, conocía a su mejor amigo y pensaba que en un rato, cuando se le pasase la resaca volvería a ser el mismo loco de siempre. El otro simplemente sonrió.

– Sam... ¿Veinte pavos a que esta tarde en el estudio de grabación está normal con nosotros?

– Yo creo que comeremos con él como si nada. ¿Aceptas la apuesta?

– Hecho.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, para sorpresa del ojiazul que aun se encontraba en la cama. El otro castaño se acercó al armario de su amigo y sacó unos pantalones deportivos que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y una camiseta gris sencilla. Se la entregó a Kurt.

– No le importará que te lo pongas. Es su ropa de boxeo vieja. La renovó hace poco y la guardó por si la necesita. Una de las peculiaridades de Blaine es que guarda todo, le cuesta tirar cosas. Siempre les encuentra utilidad.

– Gracias. – Dijo Kurt mientras se la ponía.

– Ya he salido de la ducha y estoy escuchando voces que no debería oír. – El moreno gritó desde el baño.

Los dos ojiverdes sonrieron hacia Hummel, le guiñaron un ojo y se despidieron de él con la mano.

Poco después salió el menor. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y estaba vestido, aunque no llevaba ni zapatillas ni calcetines.

– Veo que los chicos te han prestado algo de mi ropa. – Comentó el ojimiel al ver al más alto.

– ¿Algún problema? Dijeron que no te importaría. – Se excusó el castaño.

– No te preocupes, es sólo que yo te hubiera dado otra cosa. No sé, eso es viejo y no creo que sea algo que deberías llevar, la verdad.

– Bueno... No creo que vaya a hacer una sesión de fotos para Vogue con esta ropa, pero para un desayuno con un "semi" desconocido es perfecta. – La ironía en la voz del mayor era notable y más cuando hizo el gesto de comillas al decir la palabra semi.

– Vamos, eres Kurt Hummel, líder de Little Love y yo soy Blaine Anderson, líder de Big Rock. Dejemos de fingir que no sabemos nada del otro, es estúpido. Ven a la cocina, voy a preparar el desayuno... – Para sorpresa del más alto, el otro sacó el móvil y llamó a un restaurante para pedir que les llevaran todo.

– ¿No has dicho que prepararías el desayuno? – Interrogó el mayor.

– Claro, alguien lo tendrá que poner en los platos y llevarlo a la mesa.

Los dos comenzaron a reír. No sabían por qué, pero se sentían bien con el otro. Era una sensación rara, aunque no mala.

Más tarde, los dos estaban sentados comiendo. Sobre la mesa, croissants, tortitas, zumo de naranja natural, macedonia de frutas, cereales, café... Y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza del castaño.

– ¿Me quieres contar lo que pasó ayer? Por más que lo intento no consigo recordarlo y me siento mal por ello. – Pidió el ojiazul.

– No te sientas mal. Es más, si lo recordaras me sorprendería, porque en ese caso habría cometido un gran error.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Eres de Nueva York, ¿Verdad?

– Si, pero no me cambies de tema.

– ¿Has oído hablar de la droga del violador?

– ¿Qué? – El mayor se quedó pálido.

– La utilizan mucho aquí, al menos en los círculos por los que yo me muevo y ayer tú estabas ahí. Es una droga que anula tu voluntad, cualquiera es capaz de hacer contigo lo que desee sin que tú opongas resistencia. Generalmente la usan los violadores para que les resulte más fácil agredir a sus víctimas. Es incolora e inolora, por lo que es fácil ponerla en una copa sin que nadie lo note...

– ¿Crees que...? – Preguntó un hilo de voz.

– Cuando yo te vi, estabas hablando con uno de los chicos que dicen que la utiliza. Yo lo conozco porque me acosté con él. No sé si utilizó la droga o no. Puede ser que no me acuerde porque creo que esa noche tome algo de coca... – El menor entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera hacer que volvieran a su memoria las imágenes de aquella noche. – Es igual. La cosa es que quise advertirte y me acerqué a vosotros. Por lo poco que sé de ti no eres del tipo de chicos que se acuesta con un desconocido y no sabía que otro motivo tendría Chandler para hablar contigo. Te dije al oído lo de la droga pero parecías no razonar, así que intenté proponerte cosas a las que nadie en su sano juicio accedería y tú estabas dispuesto a hacerlo. Ahí sospeché que te había drogado.

– ¿Qué más pasó?

– Le dije que estabas con Sebastian, que eras su novio y que me había mandado a buscarte. Parecía frustrado, lo que confirmó que le había estropeado sus planes. Te saqué del local y fui a buscar un taxi, te quería acompañar a donde te alojas. Para cuando te senté en el coche, ya te habías dormido y no pude preguntarte tu dirección. Cogí tu móvil y comencé a llamar a algunos de tus contactos. A la tercera llamada que no me respondieron, tu teléfono se quedó sin batería y no sabía que hacer, así que te traje aquí. Mi intención era que durmieras en una de las habitaciones de invitados, pero estaban las dos ocupadas. Te llevé a mi habitación y entonces me di cuenta de que no podías dormir con ropa, esos pantalones que llevabas no debían dejar que la sangre llegara a tus pies.

– ¿Estás insinuando que eran muy ajustados?

– ¿Sabes lo que me costó quitártelos?

Los dos rieron. Para Kurt, Blaine había sido su salvador. En ese momento entendió que no había hecho nada con él, simplemente le había protegido. No debía juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas. El chico que tenía delante era alguien sensible, amistoso y generoso. Podía haberlo dejado allí con ese impresentable, pero se preocupó con él. A pesar de su imagen y de la fama de "chico fácil" que tenía, era alguien que merecía la pena conocer.

– Ok, lo reconozco. Me gusta la ropa a la moda y los pantalones ajustados son casi como mi seña de identidad. – Dijo el ojiazul para intentar seguir con la conversación.

– Intenté dormir en el sillón, pero es muy incómodo. La verdad es que me debato entre cambiarlo o castigar a Sebby y Sammy a dormir ahí.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó el castaño.

– ¿Qué sientes? – Se extrañó el moreno acompañando sus palabras con un gesto bastante exagerado.

– Haber hecho que tus amigos pensaran que eres un insensible y que te enfadaras con ellos por mi culpa.

– La culpa es suya. Debieron esperar a ver que tenía que decir sobre lo ocurrido anoche. Se supone que son mis amigos, se supone que me conocen. Nunca he hecho nada para dañar a los demás. Es cierto que en mi cama han estado muchos hombres, pero siempre voluntariamente. Nunca he engañado a nadie, ni me he aprovechado. Si alguien me dice que no quiere nada conmigo, me busco a otro.

– Pero ellos me escucharon gritar y vieron lo que...

– Para. No sigas porque no tienen excusa. Para empezar, tú tenías algo de ropa. Es cierto que poco, pero algo. Yo llevaba el pantalón del pijama. Cuando vienen a despertarme y estoy con uno de mis amantes, los dos estamos desnudos. Después de acabar, lo único que me apetece es dormir. Ni siquiera me pongo los calzoncillos. Ellos normalmente tampoco se visten. Además, debieron confiar en mí. ¿No tienes tú algún amigo al que le confiarías tu vida? ¿Alguien con quién sabes que nunca serás juzgado? ¿Alguien que estará a tu lado pase lo que pase? – El mayor asintió pensando en Mercedes y Elliot. – Para mí ellos son eso. O al menos lo eran...

– No seas duro con ellos.

– No creo que pueda, pero se merecen un escarmiento.

– ¿Tienes preferencia por alguno?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

– Han hecho una apuesta sobre cuando los vas a perdonar.

– ¿A sí?

– Sí, según el rubio... ¿Sam? – El moreno asintió. – Para la hora de comer. Según Sebastian para la grabación de esta tarde.

– Según yo para mañana. – El menor le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos volvieron a reír. Terminaron su desayuno y el más bajo se ofreció a llevarlo en su coche hasta el hotel donde se alojaba. Mientras conducía, el más bajo empezó una conversación.

– ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Nuestro productor quería que cambiáramos de ciudad para vivir nuevas experiencias para que nos influya en nuestra música. Ya sabes, nueva inspiración.

– Lo entiendo, aunque en mi caso busco un nuevo chico con el que acostarme.

Volvieron a reír. Kurt no se podía creer que ese chico fuera tan divertido, amable y simpático con él, después de todos los problemas que le había causado. Llegaron al lugar donde se alojaba el castaño y se despidieron. Antes de salir, Hummel le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento y se fue directo a su habitación. Una vez allí cargó su teléfono para llamar a Elliot y Mercedes, le debían algunas explicaciones de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** En el capítulo no se canta ninguna canción, pero acosejo acompañarlo con la canción Boy Division de My Chemical Romance.

CAPÍTULO 4: BOY DIVISION

– ¿Qué? – El grito de Mercedes se podría haber escuchado en cualquier parte de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Kurt acababa de contarles a sus dos mejores amigos y al novio de la morena lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

– Veamos, resumiendo. Un tío quiere violarte, Blaine te rescata de sus garras, te quedas dormido y no puede traerte al hotel por lo que te lleva a su casa, duermes en su cama con él y cuando despiertas lo acusas de haberse aprovechado de ti, sus amigos te creen y él los echa de su casa, después te invita a desayunar y te trae aquí... ¿De dónde ha salido ese tío? ¿Es un príncipe azul o algo? – Elliot quiso saber.

– La verdad es que fue muy amable. – Afirmó Kurt.

– ¿Y cuándo lo volverás a ver? – Preguntó la chica.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó el castaño.

– Vamos... Es sexy, está más bueno que comer chocolate mientras te dan un masaje... Dime que le has pedido su número... – Suplicó el moreno.

– No... – El ojiazul se dio cuenta de que debía haberlo hecho, puede que no para tener algo con él porque desde luego que Anderson no es su tipo, pero tal vez podían ser amigos.

– Bueno, al menos sabes donde vive. Tal vez podríamos ir a visitarlo más tarde... – Propuso la joven.

– La verdad es que no conozco Los Angeles, había muchas casas iguales allí y no recuerdo el camino que seguimos. Creo que sería imposible para mí encontrar donde vive. – Hummel se sintió apenado.

– Por suerte yo tengo más cerebro que tú. Hablaremos con Ashley, seguro que ella puede localizar a su manager y pedir que le pasen tus datos. – Jones intervino.

En ese momento, llegaron Quinn y Rachel y se sentaron junto a ellos.

– ¿Habéis visto la última noticia de gossip. com ?

* * *

Blaine se sentía aturdido. Después de dejar a Kurt en el hotel volvió a su casa. La noche anterior apenas había bebido antes de abandonar el local y se durmió pronto por lo que esa mañana no tenía ni sueño ni resaca. Eso era algo raro en él, ya que vivía de bar en bar, de copa en copa y de trasero en trasero y la noche anterior no había tenido nada de eso. Decidió que tal vez algo de ejercicio le ayudaría. Llevaba dos años sin pisar un gimnasio. Amaba el boxeo, pero abandonó tantas aficiones cuando su vida se volvió loca y pasó aquello... Hacía poco había comprado ropa nueva a ver si volvía a su antigua vida, pero no lo conseguía... Tampoco lo quería. Pensó que por una vez no habría problema, sólo necesitaba una afición que pudiera hacer por la mañana y no conocía muchas porque normalmente las ocupaba durmiendo o trabajando. Preparó una bolsa de deporte con todo lo necesario y buscó en Internet un local discreto para acudir porque no quería fotos de esa sesión en ningún sitio. Sería un secreto entre sus guantes de boxeo y él. Ni siquiera Sam o Sebastian debían saber eso porque no quería otra charla sobre lo que debía y no debía hacer.

Estuvo casi dos horas golpeando un saco y se sintió bien, aunque seguía prefiriendo noches de borrachera y sexo salvaje. Después se duchó y se preparó para ir a comer. Pensó en ir al sitio de siempre pero se dio cuenta de que el resto del grupo estaría allí y no le apetecía compartir conversación con sus mejores amigos porque aun le molestaba lo ocurrido por la mañana. Además, sólo había algo peor que Sam ganando una apuesta... Que la ganase Sebastian. Ninguno de los dos lo haría porque su "reconciliación" sería al día siguiente, un día de "castigo" no era gran cosa después de las acusaciones que le habían hecho. Al final pidió comida a domicilio y estuvo tranquilo en su casa.

La hora del ensayo llegó. Aunque no tenía ojeras ni resaca, decidió acudir con sus gafas de sol. Se sentía mal, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a trabajar. No eran más que cinco minutos, pero aun así era algo que no le gustaba. Se dijo a sí mismo que la resaca era buena hasta para su puntualidad. Entró al estudio y allí estaban sus compañeros y su manager.

– Por fin te dignas a venir. Blaine, lo hemos hablado muchas veces, debes dejar de beber y salir tanto. – Dijo el mayor.

– ¿Alguien más tiene algo que recriminarme hoy? – El moreno se desesperó.

– La verdad es que sí. – La asesora de imagen del grupo comentó mientras entraba y le pasaba su tablet al manager. – Blaine, me importa menos que una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida mientras no cometas errores como los de ayer. Esto puede costaros vuestra carrera.

– ¿De qué hablas? – El ojimiel estaba irritado. El hombre le pasó la tablet y el joven se puso a leer un artículo que habían publicado en gossip. com

_BLAINE ANDERSON Y KURT HUMMEL ¿RIVALES, AMIGOS O AMANTES?_

_A primera hora de esta mañana el cantante y líder de la banda Little Love, Kurt Hummel ha sido descubierto saliendo de la casa de Blaine Anderson, que ocupa el mismo puesto que el castaño en la banda Big Rock. Ambos se subieron al coche del moreno, que amablemente lo llevó al hotel antes de volver a su propia casa para volver a salir minutos después. Este hecho podría no ser relevante de no ser porque el ojiazul llevaba la misma ropa con la que había sido fotografiado la noche anterior cuando salió a una fiesta en un bar muy frecuentado por la banda del otro joven. Por todos es sabido que Hummel es un chico muy reservado y que no es alguien que disfrute de relaciones ocasionales. Varias veces ha explicado que él sigue reservándose para alguien especial... ¿Será Anderson ese alguien especial? Todo parece indicar que sí ya que, como se puede ver en las fotos, existe una gran complicidad entre ambos y se despiden con un beso. _

_Esta relación no sería nada extraño, ambos son exitosos, solteros, guapos, atractivos y talentosos. Sin embargo, todo hace pensar que a los fans de ambos grupos no les va a agradar. Durante el último año han estado volcando todo su odio hacía el otro grupo, en especial hacia su cantante. _

_Estaremos pendientes de cualquier avance de esta nueva relación, así como esperamos que se confirme pronto para poder contar más cosas sobre ellos. Por lo menos pueden estar tranquilos que nadie difundirá rumores de embarazo..._

El artículo estaba acompañado por varias fotos. Había dos que mostraban la llegada de Little Love al bar la noche anterior, cinco mostraban a los dos cantantes saliendo de casa del más bajo riendo de manera cómplice y subiéndose al coche y otras dos más de ellos dos en el coche cuando habían llegado al hotel del mayor, una de ellas mostraba el beso en la mejilla, aunque desde el ángulo que la habían tomado se podía confundir con un beso en los labios.

– ¿Qué problema hay con esto? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– ¿Has leído los comentarios? – Dijo la mujer. El joven lo hizo.

_"Será hijo de ****. Que vaya a aprovecharse de su madre. Kurt es muy dulce y se merece a alguien mejor, no a un desecho de persona." LLAmy&Kurt_

_"Bien por Blaine. Hummel es alguien para usar y tirar. Nadie puede aguantar a alguien tan repelente como él." Andersonfan_

_"Si ha sido algo de una noche, bien. Pero como Hummel quiera cambiar la perfección de Blaine..." BigRockerBlainer_

_"Imposible, Kurt es muy inteligente como para caer en las manipulaciones de un prostituto." HummelHolic_

– Todos los comentarios son parecidos, en contra de uno o de otro, con insultos y faltas de respeto. – Dijo el manager. – Debes empezar a medir tus actos... Además, temo que pueda llegar a ponerte una demanda si intentas algo con él porque tú eres tan...

– ¿Tan qué? ¿Impresentable? ¿Prostituto? ¿Violador? – Anderson desafió.

– Debes cambiar tu actitud. – Le exigió su jefe. Sus compañeros parecían estar de acuerdo con los adultos.

– Sabéis qué, debo empezar a cambiar... Desde hoy mi vida va a ser muy diferente. Primer paso, anunciar en Twitter mi cambio. – Comentó Blaine y sacó su móvil y escribió algo. Poco después sus amigos sacaron los suyos para leer la actualización del moreno.

_Twitter BlaineAndersonOfficial - Quiero anunciar que dejo el grupo BigRock _

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y se quedaron mirando como el moreno salía de allí dando un portazo. El moreno se sentía mal... ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba lo peor de él? Se sentía solo, como si toda su vida hubiera estado rodeado de mentira. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos lo creían y apoyaban. Sólo encontró una solución, puede que fuera pronto, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Los cinco componentes de Little Love estaban en un bar. Habían decidido no volver al de la noche anterior porque después de lo que había pasado, prefirieron uno que les había recomendado el director del hotel. Kurt optó por no beber alcohol esa noche, sólo lo había hecho una vez en su vida y mira lo que le había pasado. Después de unas horas allí, Elliot y él fueron al baño y se encontraron una imagen no esperaban. Allí estaba Blaine sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida. Tenía un pequeño resto de sangre en la nariz. Mientras el castaño se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer, su amigo se acercó al menor.

– Blaine... ¿Puedes oírme? – El guitarrista movía su mano frente a los ojos del más bajo que seguían fijos y parecían desenfocados.

– ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? – Hummel reaccionó.

– Lo llevamos nosotros al hospital. Dile a 'Cedes que busque un taxi y vuelve para ayudarme a moverlo.

* * *

Después de un rato esperando, los médicos se acercaron a los tres amigos que esperaban por noticias de Blaine.

– Anderson está bien. Lo único que tiene es que se ha pasado con la cocaína. Os lo lleváis a un lugar donde no pueda drogarse más y que descanse y se hidrate.

– ¿No sería mejor que se quede en observación o algo? – Preguntó Kurt.

– No tenemos ni dinero, ni tiempo, ni ganas de ocuparnos de esto. Si es un drogadicto lo tenéis que llevar a un centro especializado y si es ocasional os podéis ocupar vosotros, tenemos pacientes más graves a los que atender. – Dijo el doctor. Los tres amigos se miraron... La joven sujetaba el movil del ojimiel que estaba apagado ¿Qué harían con Blaine?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** En este capítulo se canta la canción de Katy Perry, Last Friday Night pero aconsejo que escucheis la versión de Glee (cuando llegueis a esa parte lo entendereis).

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: LAST FRIDAY NIGHT

Kurt despertó en la habitación del hotel donde se alojaba en Los Angeles. Tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que estaba abrazando a alguien. Después de salir del hospital llevaron a Blaine con ellos y no se fiaron de dejarlo solo, por lo que volvió a dormir con él... Dos noches seguidas, todo un récord para el castaño... Y algo le decía que probablemente para el moreno también. Se incorporó un poco para comprobar que el ojimiel estaba bien y lo vio que respiraba pausadamente y que parecía dormido. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las once y diez del medio día. Él tenía la mañana libre.

– Blaine... Despierta... – El Little Lover sacudió suavemente al menor.

– ¿Qué? – Se volvió y vio los ojos azules del otro. No sabía por qué pero sintió que su corazón se paraba en ese momento.

– ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? Son las once. – Quiso saber el más alto.

– No... Tengo el día libre... O el año o el resto de mi vida... – Dijo el menor.

– ¿Es verdad que has dejado Big Rock? ¿No es una maniobra de Marketing para desviar la atención de nuestra "relación"? – Preguntó Hummel haciendo comillas mientras pronunciaba la palabra relación.

– Prácticamente me acusaron de violarte. – El castaño abrió los ojos de tal manera que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas. – Así que si mis compañeros y mi manager se enfadan conmigo por algo que no he hecho...

– Si quieres yo puedo aclararles lo sucedido...

– ¡No! Que les den...

– ¿Y qué has pensado hacer hoy? – Cuestionó Kurt.

– Comer algo y luego ir a algún bar, conseguir algo de coca...

– Ni pensarlo. Ayer me asustaste, casi te da una sobredosis.

– ¡¿Qué más te da? No eres nada mío, no tiene que preocuparte lo que me pasa... Serías la primera persona a la que le preocupa! – Anderson gritó y se levantó pero el dolor de cabeza lo hizo volver a tumbarse mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Blaine, tienes que cambiar tu vida... – Comenzó a decir el castaño, pero fue interrumpido.

– Vete a la mierda, ¿por qué todo el mundo quiere cambiarme? – Aunque el moreno ya no gritaba, se notaba su enfado y seguía con los ojos cerrados y había puesto su antebrazo sobre su frente.

– Pudiste morir anoche. Si no te llegamos a encontrar...

– Hubiera estado un rato más en el baño y cuando me hubiera recuperado un poco... Una de dos, o me habría metido un poco más de coca o me habría buscado un buen trasero... ¿Llevo dos noches sin sexo? Eso es nuevo...

– No te tomes esto a broma. – El ojiazul dijo muy serio.

– Tal vez tú no deberías tomártelo tan en serio. Lo de la coca es algo ocasional, sólo cuando estoy mal y lo otro... – El menor abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada al más alto que el otro no supo descifrar.

– Como quieras. – El mayor se levantó enfadado.

– Por fin lo entiendes. – Comentó el ojimiel, pero sintió el peso de su ropa que caía sobre él.

– Vístete, no vas a hacer el vago todo el día ni vas a ir a emborracharte. Has visto como es la vida siendo un Big Rocker, ahora la verás desde el lado de los Little Lovers...

Se vistieron y se reunieron con el resto del grupo para salir a un Branch. Kurt estaba fascinado por la personalidad de Blaine. Se ganó a sus amigos en menos de veinte minutos. Tanto es así que pudo notar que Quinn empezaba a interpretar su "papel" de conquistadora y que intentaba ligar con él. Eso enfadó al castaño porque el chico era gay, aunque el moreno parecía complacido. Esa actitud volvía loco al ojiazul, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, qué iba a hacer en cada caso. Era como si fueran dos personas en una. Por un lado un chico encantador, amable y divertido y por otro un arrogante mujeriego que solo piensa en drogas y alcohol.

Después fueron al local de ensayo, el ojimiel se sentó junto a Ian, novio de Mercedes, para ver a los otros actuar. El grupo seguía todas las indicaciones de su productor y de su manager.

– Me aburre esto, será mejor que me vaya. – El menor se levantó.

– No te vas y mucho menos a emborracharte y drogarte mientras buscas un culo en el que desahogarte. – Hummel dijo con firmeza.

– Me gusta la música y no me molesta vuestro estilo pero esto no lo soporto. No sois vosotros, sois unas máquinas que se dedican a frotar unas cuerdas, golpear una batería, presionar unas teclas o formar notas con su garganta. ¿Dónde está la pasión y el sentimiento? Es posible que yo no llegue a algunas de las notas a las que todos vosotros llegáis pero me dejo el alma y la piel en cada concierto y en cada canción. Yo amo la música, el éxito me ha venido como algo secundario. Pero en vuestro caso parece al revés, es como si la fama fuera lo que perseguís y la música el medio.

– Bueno Anderson... ¿Por qué no nos muestras como cantarías tú una de nuestras canciones? – La rubia preguntó coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El moreno cogió la lista de canciones leyendo las letras y sonrió cuando vio una de ellas. Les indicó a los miembros del grupo la que había elegido. Kurt bufó porque creyó que era claramente reveladora y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el micrófono principal y ponerse a los coros.

**- Last Friday Night -**

Durante la canción el cantante se divirtió. Se movía libremente, coqueteaba con los otros (incluso con Ian, el productor y el manager), saltaba, bailaba, ponía caras raras...

– ¡Vaya! Eso ha sido genial... Podrías ser parte de Little Love ahora que ya no eres Big Rocker. – La ojiverde exclamó con un tono sensual mientras tocaba el pecho de Blaine con un dedo, en un gesto coqueto.

– Ni en tus sueños bonita. Yo no me vendo y hago mi propia música, aunque eso suponga que tenga que tocar en la calle por un puñado de dólares. Y en cuanto a tu "jueguecito" conmigo, te sobra pecho y te falta algo ahí abajo. Tú ya me entiendes. – El moreno le guiñó el ojo, dejando a la chica muy ofendida. El menor volvió a sentarse junto al novio de Mercedes y siguió viendo el ensayo sin decir nada. Media hora después de la interpretación del moreno con Little Love, el manager paró el ensayo.

– Anderson... Estamos grabando un disco y había pensado que tal vez pudieras componer una canción del estilo del grupo y cantarla a dúo con Kurt.

– Tendría que pensarlo... No sé que voy a hacer con mi carrera a partir de ahora pero lo que sí sé es que si quisiera volver a Big Rock en algún momento no podría hacerlo si participo en un dúo con el causante de mi salida del grupo... ¿Cuándo dices que grabamos? – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el productor.

– Dejé el grupo porque me acusaron de intentar aprovecharme de Kurt. – Explicó el menor.

– ¿Hace cuanto no lees gossip. com? – Preguntó el manager.

– Desde ayer cuando publiqué que dejaba el grupo.

– ¿Kurt? – Preguntó el hombre.

– Lo último que vi es lo de que pasé la noche en su casa.

Los dos adultos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice antes de pasarle una tablet a los chicos que entraron a la página que habían mencionado y vieron dos artículos relacionados con ellos.

_BLAINE ANDERSON DEJA BIG ROCK_

_Los fans de Big Rock están desolados por el mensaje que el cantante Blaine Anderson publicó anunciando que dejaba el grupo. Diversos rumores han empezado a circular por la red sobre los verdaderos motivos del cantante para abandonar a sus compañeros justo cuando estaban preparando su segundo disco y la gira que lo promocionaría. El que más fiable parece ser es que Kurt Hummel quiere alejar a su novio de las malas influencias del resto de Big Rockers, sobre todo de Sebastian Smythe, ya que dicen que tuvieron algo en el pasado. Según fuentes cercanas a la nueva pareja, el líder de Little Love no soportaría a los amigos de su novio, así como la vida que éste llevaba antes de empezar con él. De ser cierto, el castaño tendría mucha influencia en Blaine, algo que seguramente no guste a sus fans. ¿Veremos pronto un cambio de look? ¿Desaparecerán los rizos? ¿Un nuevo tatuaje proclamando su amor por Kurt? ¿Una nueva forma de vestir? Les informaremos de hasta el más mínimo detalle..._

El reportaje estaba acompañado por una imagen del Twitter del menor en la que anunciaba que dejaba el grupo. Los comentarios eran en su mayoría de fans que se apenaban por lo sucedido y culpaban al castaño de todo, aunque había algunos que se reían e insultaban al moreno.

_SE CONFIRMA LA RELACIÓN DE BLAINE ANDERSON Y KURT HUMMEL _

_Durante el día de ayer las redes sociales tuvieron mucho movimiento debido a los rumores de que entre Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel había una relación. Los fans de ambos están enfrentados desde el principio porque las carreras de Big Rock y Little Love son muy similares, lo que ha provocado que durante un año estuvieran en guerra para ver cuál de los dos grupos era el mejor. Durante el día de ayer, los dos Trending Topic de Twitter durante gran parte de la tarde fueron #BlaineGetBackBigRock y #KlaineIsNotReal. Sin embargo, las imágenes que publicamos ayer eran muy reveladoras. Hummel nunca fue muy dado a relaciones ocasionales y verlo besarse con Anderson indicaba que era algo más serio. Por eso nuestros reporteros esperaron a la salida del hotel donde se alojan los Newyorkinos para ver si obtenían alguna información... Y así fue. A las dos de la mañana, el coche del manager de Little Love entraba al parking. Dentro iban varios miembros del grupo y Blaine, que se apoyaba en el hombro de su pareja. No se les ha visto a ninguno de los dos hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, ambos salían de allí acompañados por el resto de compañeros del castaño. Se sabe que fueron a comer juntos aunque no se ha podido obtener imágenes de eso. Creemos que ya se puede dejar de hablar de rumores, ésto confirma su relación y la verdad es que estamos deseando poder contaros más, por lo que estaremos atentos._

El artículo tenía varias fotos, tanto las publicadas el día anterior del beso y la salida de casa del más bajo como una de Blaine apoyado en Kurt dentro de un coche y todos los miembros de Little Love junto al ojimiel riendo y esperando a un taxi para ir a comer. Otra vez los comentarios de los fans eran intensos y criticaban a uno de los dos cantantes.

_¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? NO! NO NO Y NO! MI Kurt se merece a alguien mejor que a... ese... DESPERDICIO DE CARNE! COMO SE ATREVE? EN CUANTO LO VEA, LE METO UN MECO QUE LO REVIENTO! :) - MaruHummel4ever _

_Seguro que ese imbécil tiene la culpa de que Blaine haya dejado Big Rock. ALEJATE DE BLAINE... Se merece a alguien que lo ame sin intentar cambiarlo... Si no ve lo perfecto que es que se meta su música por el **** y se marche. - IloveBigRock&Anderson_

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ésto va a más. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– A mí no me preocupa lo que pase. Lo único que temo es que empiecen a culparte de la marcha de Blaine de Big Rock y la mala imagen que eso podría dar de ti. – Explicó el manager.

– De eso me encargo yo. – El menor comentó.

– No, Blaine. Estamos juntos en esto. Todo ha empezado porque me ayudaste. No voy a dejar que afrontes esto solo. – El más alto informó.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** En este capítulo se cantan Every Breath You Take de Police y aconsejo que la escucheis en el momento en el que aparece el título.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE

– No me gusta el plan. Blaine, algo me dice que puede volverse en nuestra contra. – Kurt miraba a todos los lados nervioso desde la parte trasera del taxi que les llevaba a un bar de moda.

– Yo creo que no hay problema. Si le ven con otro podrán darse cuenta de que no sois nada. – Elliot iba sentado a un lado del castaño.

– ¿Tienes otra idea? – El más bajo lo miró curioso desde el otro lado del otro moreno.

No dijeron nada más porque el coche paró y ellos bajaron. Varios paparazzi estaban esperándolos y les tomaron algunas fotos. Los chicos evitaron tocarse. Habían elegido ese local porque era un lugar frecuentado por la prensa y si hacías algo allí era seguro que saldría en al día siguiente. La luz hacía que todo a su alrededor se viera en tonos azules, la música sonaba fuerte y el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Pidieron unas copas y estuvieron buscando al nuevo ligue del ojimiel. Cuando vieron a un joven apuesto, rubio con unos ojos más azules que los de cualquiera de los dos Little Lovers, el menor se dirigió hacia él. Tardó apenas unos minutos en volverse y guiñarle un ojo a Hummel y Starchild antes de salir de allí.

* * *

El castaño entró enojado en la habitación del moreno, levantó las persianas y destapó a su amigo. Tenía las llaves de Sam porque no quería que el otro estuviera en su casa sin nadie que pudiera entrar en caso de necesidad.

– ¡Te lo dije! La cosa es ahora mucho peor... ¿Por qué te haría caso? – Gritó el ojiazul mientras arrojaba la ropa del amante de Anderson sobre él para que se vistiera y se largara.

– ¿De que hablas? – Dijo el más bajo mientras se sentaba y se frotaba los ojos en un intento de despertar.

– Lo siento. Me dijo que no estabais juntos. Si lo hubiera sabido no... – Comenzó a decir el desconocido pero fue interrumpido.

– No somos novios. Sólo somos amigos. Vete que tenemos cosas de las que hablar que a ti no te incumben... ¡Fuera! – Amenazó el más alto mientras señalaba la puerta. El pobre chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer y salir corriendo de allí.

– Creo que te has pasado un poco. Sea lo que sea, él no tiene la culpa. – Blaine comentó tranquilamente, ya con sus calzoncillos puestos.

– Será mejor que leas esto. – Kurt pasó su tablet a su amigo, que leyó el artículo que estaba ya abierto.

_BLAINE ANDERSON LE HA SIDO INFIEL A KURT HUMMEL_

_Si hace dos días les informábamos de que Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson son pareja, ahora podemos asegurar que esa relación está en peligro. Anoche el ex líder de Big Rock fue visto en compañía de otro hombre. Estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche en un conocido local de copas y luego se fueron a casa del cantante. Esto demostraría la infidelidad del menor, que habría traicionado a su pareja de una manera rastrera. Esperamos que el castaño se recupere pronto del disgusto y que no se conforme con excusas tontas. Él vale mucho más._

La noticia estaba acompañada por fotografías del ojimiel con el chico que acababa de salir de su casa.

– No le veo el problema. Hemos conseguido lo que queríamos. – El más bajo le devolvía el aparato electrónico a su amigo mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama.

– Pero ahora tú eres el "malo" y eso no es lo que quería. Blaine, esto puede perjudicarte.

– No me importa. No tengo nada que perder.

– Puede hacer que no vuelvas a Big Rock, puede costarte tu carrera. No puedo consentirlo. – El mayor estaba casi desesperado.

– La vida es así. No siempre tienes lo que quieres.

* * *

Esa tarde había una reunión de todos los miembros de los dos grupos. Ninguno de los jóvenes conocían el motivo, pero podían sospecharlo ya que Anderson estaba también allí, junto a los dos managers y los dos productores de ambos conjuntos.

– Estamos aquí para intentar arreglar todo lo que ha pasado con la relación Klaine. – Dijo el jefe de los Little Love, pero fue interrumpido.

– Ya dije yo que era mala idea... – Kurt protestó.

– ¿Vas a dejar eso de una vez? Tú eres la víctima. Todo ha salido bien. – El ojimiel intervino.

– Dejad de discutir. No ha salido bien pero tampoco ha sido tan catastrófico. Creemos que hay una buena solución y esa es que finjáis ser pareja.

– ¿Qué? – Diez voces gritaron al unísono.

– Vamos a crear una historia creíble para vosotros y aprovecharemos para promocionar los dos discos. Habrá dos dúos, uno en cada disco. Al poco de comenzar la gira la distancia acabará con vuestra "relación" de forma pacífica. – El manager explicó.

– Eso no tiene sentido. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– En dos semanas es la Fiesta Anual Contra El Cáncer y todos habéis confirmado vuestra asistencia. Posareis juntos y explicareis que lleváis diez días de relación, que cuando Blaine se acostó con ese chico no erais pareja y que fue eso lo que hizo que os dierais cuenta de lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Os mostrareis como unos novios enamorados y responderéis a las preguntas que os hagan con profesionalidad. No contéis nada que no contaríais sobre una relación real. Seguiréis siendo discretos, pero fingiréis que estáis juntos cuando estéis en lugares públicos. Los demás no entrareis en detalles pero dejareis claro que apoyáis la relación. – Dijo el manager de Little Love y el otro completó su intervención.

– Te dejas que Blaine volverá a Big Rock y que dirá que dejó el grupo en un momento de enfado tras una discusión con Sam pero que ya está solucionado y vuelven a ser íntimos amigos. Por cierto, después de confirmar que vuelves al grupo deberás hacer algo público que demuestre que volvéis a ser amigos.

– ¿Va a haber algo real en todo esto? No sé si no os habéis dado cuenta pero... ¡No soy actor! – El más bajo se quejó gesticulando exageradamente.

– Ya va siendo hora de que seas responsables y hagas lo que debes hacer y no lo que quieres. – Su jefe le llamó la atención.

– Aburres, siempre diciendo lo mismo... ¿No te da pereza? – El ojimiel no tenía ganas de perder esa batalla.

– Hago mi trabajo, tú encargate del tuyo y no tendremos problemas.

– ¿Cuándo he fallado yo en algo del trabajo?

El hombre estuvo un rato pensando hasta que encontró algo que decir.

– El otro día llegaste tarde.

– ¡Cinco minutos!

– Fue mi culpa. – Interrumpió Kurt al ver que la discusión seguía. Decidió contar todo lo que había pasado y notó como todos se sorprendían... Excepto Sam y Sebastian. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron. Ese gesto sorprendió al ojiazul.

– Blaine... Siento haberte juzgado... – El manager del grupo intentó disculparse.

– No me sirve... Soy un rastrero prostituto que sólo piensa en borracheras y hombres y en eso me voy a quedar... – El más bajo se volvió hacia el otro jefe allí presente. – Soy poco profesional pero ya tengo la canción que me pediste. Refleja un poco lo agobiado que me siento por todo lo que está pasando. ¿Quieres escucharla? – El hombre asintió sorprendido por la rapidez con la que había hecho su trabajo y el joven distribuyó las partes instrumentales a los miembros de Little Love.

- **Every Breath You Take** -

– Es una gran canción pero me gustaría algo más romántico y menos agobiante. Debería quedar claro que amas a Kurt en ambos dúos, pero definitivamente es un estilo con el que podríamos trabajar.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la reunión, se notaba que todos estaban incómodos.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta juntos? Se supone que nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. – Quiso saber Hummel.

– En estos momentos estoy muy cabreado. Necesito estar solo... ¿Quedamos a las ocho a cenar? – Propuso el moreno.

– Vale, haz una reserva y mándame un mensaje con la dirección. – El castaño besó la mejilla de su amigo para despedirse.

– Supongo que tampoco quieres hablar con nosotros. – Quiso saber Smythe.

– ¡Se me acumula el trabajo! – Protestó el menor.

– Blaine, somos amigos. – Susurró Evans.

– No estoy seguro. Sois amigos de un adolescente de quince años. He cambiado y no lo habéis aceptado.

* * *

Anderson estaba nervioso mientras esperaba en la barra del restaurante a su acompañante. Nunca había tenido una cita como la que había preparado para Kurt. Había llamado a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Los Angeles y había reservado una mesa privada. Había hablado con el encargado para pedirle total discreción porque debían aparentar ser pareja y él habría hecho eso para "proteger" su relación. Se había encargado de que en la mesa hubiera un ramo de rosas rojas esperando al castaño.

Cuando el ojiazul entró se quedó sin aliento. El moreno estaba muy atractivo en un traje negro, aunque le había dado un toque informal con una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas oscuras.

– ¿Sabes que acabas de matar a la moda con esa elección? – Bromeó el más alto cuando se acercó al otro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– No todos nos sentimos cómodos vestidos como tú. Estás para que nos saltemos la cena. – El menor susurró al oído de su amigo haciendo que este se sonrojara, provocando la risa del más bajo. – Eres adorable.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa. El color rojo de la cara de Hummel aumentó de intensidad al ver las flores provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Anderson. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que esa fuera su primera cita. Ninguno de los dos había estado con nadie así y era raro porque no era como ninguno de los dos jamás había imaginado. No había amor entre ellos, no había sentimientos. Todo era tan falso pero a la vez tan real. Los dos disfrutaron de la velada sin mencionar nada por miedo a que alguien los escuchara. No había besos porque era pronto para los planes de sus managers, pero sí tenían que pretender ser proyecto de pareja. No podían aparecer en dos semanas en la gala diciendo que eran novios sin haber pasado tiempo juntos. Más si estaban siendo tan vigilados por la prensa como esos dos últimos días. Sin embargo a Kurt le asaltó una duda. ¿Tendría que besar en algún momento a Blaine? De ser así, ese sería su primer beso. Desde luego que nunca pensó que ese momento tan especial sería así, pero tampoco le desagradaba del todo que fuera con el moreno. Había comprobado que era alguien incomprendido y su intuición le decía que las juergas, borracheras y relaciones ocasionales eran un recurso para protegerse pero... ¿De qué? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué creía que se tenía que proteger?


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: La canción de este capítulo es The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face de Roberta Flack, aunque también existe una versión en Glee. No importa cual escucheis, lo importante es que entendáis un poco la letra.

CAPÍTULO 7: THE FIRST TIME EVER I SAW YOUR FACE

El día del "comienzo" de su relación había llegado y los managers de los dos grupos habían preparado todo para su gran momento. Todo empezaba en una playa de Los Angeles. Ambos debían pasar unas horas allí como si estuvieran coqueteando. Los planes establecían proximidad entre ellos pero no besos. En ese lugar todavía eran sólo amigos. Luego irían a casa de Blaine para estar a solas. Después irían a un restaurante y, de manera espontánea, Kurt le daría un beso mientras paseaban tras la cena. Ese beso sería el "comienzo" de su relación. Debían mostrarse sorprendidos y nerviosos e incluso debían hablar como si realmente estuvieran enamorados y acabaran de darse su primer beso. Sólo por si alguien los escuchaba.

Por esa razón, los dos se encontraban acomodándose en un hueco en la playa. Anderson llevaba un bañador negro, una camiseta sin mangas negra y sus inseparables gafas de sol negras. Por su parte, Hummel llevaba un bañador rosa y blanco, una camiseta azul cielo y gafas de sol con montura rosa. Pusieron sus toallas en la arena y se quitaron las camisetas. El castaño sacó una sombrilla para tener algo de sombra, pero el moreno se la quitó para clavarla en el suelo y abrirla, haciendo que los dos estuvieran protegidos del sol. Se sentaron y el ojiazul sacó crema protectora, haciendo que el otro riera.

– ¿Algún problema? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Estás a la sombra, no sé por qué necesitas eso. – Dijo divertido el ojimiel mientras se tumbaba.

– Mi piel es muy sensible y nunca se es suficientemente precavido con el cuidado de la piel. Tú deberías darte crema también.

– No.

El más alto no hizo caso y cuando terminó de aplicarse el protector se sentó sobre las caderas del menor y comenzó a esparcir crema por el pecho del otro. Blaine se dejó acariciar, aunque sabía que eso sería peligroso. Con el objetivo de llegar a los hombros del joven, Kurt se echó hacia adelante. El moreno se incorporó hasta que su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de la oreja del castaño.

– Baby, creo que esa postura no es para mantenerla en público. No sé tú, pero yo no soy de piedra. Si no puedes acabar, será mejor que no lo empieces.

Ante estas palabras, el ojiazul se apartó de él como si quemara, provocando la risa del menor. El más alto se quedó observándolo. Ese era el Blaine que le gustaba a Hummel. Un chico divertido, sincero y sensual. Muy sensual. Alguien que le volvía loco, que en un momento se transformaba en otra persona. Alguien capaz de poner una sombrilla por él y al siguiente segundo hacer un comentario pervertido. El moreno se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Los dos se sonrieron, muy juntos, con Kurt mirando hacia la toalla y su cara de un color rosado que al ojimiel le parecía adorable. Eso era algo que asustaba al menor. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

El pasado de Anderson escondía muchas cosas que él quería olvidar. Una de ellas estaba en su mente en ese momento. Muchos hombre habían pasado por su cama, pero ninguno era como el chico que estaba frente a él. Si lo hubiera conocido tres años antes... Era todo lo que buscaba cuando era un adolescente; guapo, simpático, dulce, romántico, cariñoso, sensible... Alguien que debía estar lejos de un tipo como él. Por eso se apartó y miró al mar, en un intento de olvidarse de todo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el castaño se acercaba a él y lo besaba en la boca. En un principio no siguió el beso, pero unos segundos después sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

Los dos estuvieron besándose durante mucho rato, dejándose llevar por lo que sus corazones, sus pieles, y sus cuerpos pedían. Y lo que querían, era hacer de esa unión algo eterno. Se separaron por la falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes. El ojiazul empujó dulcemente al moreno para que se tumbara boca arriba y él se acurrucó sobre él de lado, con un brazo de Blaine bajo él, su cabeza en el hombro del ojimiel y su mano dibujando círculos en el pecho del menor.

– Esto no estaba en el guión. – Susurró el más alto.

– No me importa, me gusta estar así contigo. Es la primera vez que nos tumbamos juntos estando los dos conscientes de nuestras acciones. – Aclaró Anderson.

– También es la primera vez que nos besamos. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– ¿Ha sido tu primer beso? – Quiso saber Blaine.

– Sí.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó el moreno.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no tengo ningún derecho a ser tu primer beso. Porque todo ésto no es real. Porque ésto no es lo que querías ni lo que mereces.

– Te recuerdo que he sido yo el que te ha besado. – El mayor abrazó con fuerza al ojimiel. Se preocupaba por él y eso lo hacía sentirse especial.

El dedo del Hummel bajó por el vientre hasta llegar hasta el único tatuaje que llevaba visible el menor. Eran unas letras chinas en el lado derecho de sus caderas.

– ¿Qué significan? – Cuestionó el más alto.

– "Courage". Al menos eso me dijo el que me lo hizo.

– ¿Eres valiente?

– No, precisamente por eso me lo hice. Para recordarme a mí mismo que, pase lo que pase, no debo rendirme.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Kurt quiso meterse un rato al mar. Durante unos minutos estuvieron haciendo juegos propios de niños, como tirarse agua o sumergir al otro. Sin embargo, tras una batalla de agua, Blaine sujetó las caderas del castaño y lo acercó de manera que la espalda del mayor quedaba en su pecho mientras el otro volvía la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenerlo tan cerca, poder percibir su olor mezclado con el del mar y la manera en la que sus ojos azules brillaban al sol, haciéndolos de un azul más hermoso que el del propio océano... No lo pudo contener más y esta vez fue él quién dio el paso para el beso. El ojiazul no puso ninguna objeción, al contrario, con su lengua pidió acceso a la boca de Blaine, que abrió un poco la boca para permitirle la entrada. En el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron, todo desapareció a su alrededor. No percibían ningún sentido que no fuera el tacto o el gusto. El más alto temblaba entre los brazos del ojimiel. Su estómago estaba invadido por un millón de mariposas que revoloteaban sin piedad. Su piel ardía, en parte por el calor y el sol, en parte por el cuerpo que estaba tras él. Se separaron por la falta de aire otra vez y el mayor se dio media vuelta de manera que quedaban abrazados, mirándose a los ojos. Pudo percibir un brillo en los ojos del más bajo que le indicaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, pero sobre todo, percibía dolor. Había algo que hacía que el menor fuera así y él quería descubrirlo. Sin embargo, Anderson se separó de él y lo guió de vuelta a la arena. Se secaron con las toallas y se volvieron a sentar. Blaine se puso las gafas de sol rápidamente y se quedó sentado mirando al horizonte. Kurt, por su lado, se quedó mirando al moreno. Mejor dicho, se quedó mirando como una gota de agua caía desde los rizos del ojimiel hasta su hombro y luego comenzaba un camino hacia abajo. Durante unos segundos, deseó ser esa gota y tocar la piel del menor. Se había convertido en una necesidad. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, además de que creía que el otro también necesitaba distraerse.

– ¿Siempre vas vestido de negro? – Preguntó deseoso de entablar una conversación que lo hiciera abandonar sus pensamientos.

– Sí. – Anderson se encogió de hombros

– Creo que deberías probar otras cosas.

– No creo que me queden bien otros colores.

Hummel le pasó sus gafas de sol, invitándole a que se las pusiera con un gesto. Con un gesto cansado, el menor se las puso, haciendo que su amigo se quedara sin respiración. Si eso no era la cosa más sexy del mundo, no entendía que podía serlo. Las gafas le quedaban mejor que al propio castaño y, unidas a sus rizos mojados y su torso desnudo, le daban un toque sensual y totalmente deseable. Mala idea para intentar cambiar sus pensamientos.

Kurt y Blaine llegaban al apartamento del moreno después del día de playa. El segundo lugar en el que debían estar. Se suponía que allí sería donde se harían pareja pero, una vez dentro, podían dejar de fingir. Ambos se dieron una ducha, el moreno en el baño de su habitación y el castaño en el general. Cuando salieron, el ojiazul pidió permiso para entrar a componer en el estudio del anfitrión. Cuando lo tuvo, se encerró ahí y comenzó a cantar.

– **The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face** –

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al terminar de cantar. El joven sabía que en esos días con Anderson había comenzado a sentir cosas. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos los había unido de una manera especial. Tal vez sonara un poco loco pero creía que se había enamorado. ¿Era posible enamorarse en tan pocos días? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que había puesto parte de su alma en la canción que acababa de cantar.

La primera vez que vio la cara de Blaine no se sintió tan bien, pero antes de terminar de desayunar con él se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

La primera vez que había besado al moreno le había servido para darse cuenta de sus sentimiento. Nunca había sentido algo así. Era cierto que nunca había besado a nadie antes, pero cada célula de su cuerpo reclamaba por volver a sentir los labios del menor. Sabía que tal vez no era lo mejor y que probablemente acabaría haciéndose daño, pero quería arriesgarse. Al menos intentar pasar más tiempo con el más bajo e intentar conquistarlo.

La primera vez que se había tumbado junto al ojimiel, había sentido que pertenecía allí. Que su lugar era esos brazos, que no había ningún lugar más donde pudiera ser feliz.

Se fue a buscar al otro chico y lo encontró viendo una película de acción. Se acurrucó junto a él, contento al notar que no lo apartaba. Ahí no había necesidad de fingir, eran ellos mismos. Se daban cariño, se acariciaban dulcemente y se miraban de manera disimulada y fugaz. Eran conscientes de que eso que hacían no era propio de amigos.

Cuando llegó la hora, se fueron al restaurante en el que habían hecho la reserva. A pesar de que debían interpretar su papel, Kurt notó que había pasado algo. Blaine estaba algo distante y serio. Se comportó exactamente como le habían indicado sus managers y no hizo ningún gesto espontáneo como había hecho el resto del día. Hummel sabía que pasaba algo y decidió que lo hablaría con el moreno cuando estuvieran a solas y lejos de los objetivos de las cámaras de los paparazzis. Sin embargo, esa oportunidad no se dio, ya que después de eso, el ojimiel lo dejó en el hotel y se fue a su casa.

Anderson decidió huir de allí, no podía estar más tiempo con el castaño. No podía fingir una relación, no era bueno para nadie. El ojiazul era un chico dulce e inocente y el menor se veía a sí mismo como un chico fácil y bruto. Dos polos opuestos, dos personas completamente diferentes... Pero a veces, los polos opuestos se atraen...


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** La canción de este capítulo es I Wanna Know What Love Is de Foreigner

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS

Al día siguiente, los miembros de Little Love acudían a un ensayo de Big Rock. Los dos grupos se habían unido por la amistad de Blaine y Kurt y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Tenían que preparar los dos dúos, pero todavía no encontraban las canciones perfectas. Después de muchas melodías interpretadas por el grupo de chicos, el moreno propuso una canción nueva. Sus compañeros cogieron las partituras para disponerse a tocar y el ojimiel preparó el pie de micro porque quería estar tranquilo en esa canción. Lo importante era la letra, en la que había dejado parte de su corazón. La había compuesto pensando en el castaño. Odiaba que Hummel fuera su fuente de inspiración, pero hacía tres años que entendió que él no mandaba en su corazón y que se empeñaba en sufrir.

– **I Wanna Know What Love Is** –

Al terminar la canción, Blaine sujetaba fuertemente el micrófono con su mano derecha. Agachó la cabeza apoyando su frente en su mano. Notaba que sus ojos picaban, quería llorar, pero jamás lo haría delante de la mayoría de personas que allí se encontraban. Mucho menos delante de Kurt. Decidió ser poco profesional por una vez y salir de allí sin importarle si aun quedaba ensayo o sin escuchar la opinión de su manager sobre la canción. Nada de eso le importaba. Lo único que quería era huir, esconderse. Poco después de salir de la sala sintió unos brazos deteniéndolo y obligándolo a volverse mientras él cerraba los ojos. No necesitaba ver a la persona que estaba allí, lo reconocería en cualquier situación. Dejó que Sam lo abrazase mientras se apoyó en su hombro y dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Sebastian se acercó, se posicionó en su espalda y rodeó su cintura mientras dejó un beso en su cuello. Ninguno de los dos lo dejaría solo. Ambos entendían qué era lo que pasaba en la mente de su amigo y, aunque creían que debería arriesgarse, no lo presionarían. Los ojiverdes sabían que lo único que podían hacer era estar al lado del menor y apoyarlo en sus decisiones por muy erradas que fueran.

Smythe volvió a la sala de ensayo para recoger las cosas de los tres y excusar su ausencia. Kurt lo miró interrogativamente pero el más alto negó con la cabeza.

– Al menos explicame qué ha pasado. – Suplicó el ojiazul.

– Es un secreto. Sólo Sam, Blaine y yo sabemos lo que ocurre. Necesitamos un día para los tres, espero que todo se solucione pronto. – Comentó el menor antes de salir de allí.

Los tres amigos llegaron al apartamento y Anderson se tumbó en el sofá. Evans levantó sus piernas para sentarse y las apoyó sobre las suyas. Smythe levantó la cabeza del más bajo para imitar el gesto del rubio y se puso a acariciarlo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, las lágrimas del moreno cayendo por su rostro mientras notaba el cariño y apoyo de sus amigos. Agradecía que no le presionaran y que le dejaran desahogarse sin preguntas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedara dormido. Sus dos compañeros se miraron a los ojos, sabían los pensamientos del otro, porque ambos tenían lo mismo en mente...

_Flashback_

_Sam y Sebastian estaban estudiando en una sala de la academia Dalton de Los Ángeles. El castaño intentaba explicarle a su amigo la resolución de ecuaciones de segundo grado cuando llegó Blaine. _

_Los tres eran estudiantes internos del instituto, lo que significaba que estaban allí todo el año. Sus padres los habían mandado allí para no tener que cuidarlos. Sus diferencias con sus progenitores eran tales que los inscribían en todos los cursos de vacaciones para que pasaran el menor tiempo posible en sus casas. Sin embargo, para los tres adolescentes era lo mejor. Amaban estar juntos y sentían que ese era el mejor regalo para ellos. _

_Durante su primer año allí habían estado escapándose de sus habitaciones para estar los tres juntos en la de uno de ellos. Cansado de esa situación, el director decidió juntar a Evans y Anderson en la misma habitación, pero eso sólo consiguió que Smythe pasara más tiempo con ellos que en otro lugar. Finalmente les concedieron una habitación de tres. Desde entonces se volvieron aun más inseparables. Confeccionaban sus horarios juntos, se sentaban juntos en clase y hacían todo juntos. Sus compañeros les dieron el apodo de "los tres mosqueteros" porque era casi imposible verlos separados. _

_Esa tarde, la llegada de Blaine los sobresaltó. Su pelo estaba algo revuelto, raro en aquella época ya que usaba demasiada gomina. Se suponía que el moreno iba a comprar unos CDs a una tienda y que no volvería hasta más tarde._

– _¿A qué no sabéis que me ha pasado? – Preguntó emocionado el ojimiel._

– _No somos adivinos... Si no nos lo cuentas no lo sabremos. – Dijo tranquilamente el rubio._

– _¡He conocido a un chico! – Casi grita el más bajo, provocando que todos sus compañeros se fijaran en él._

– _¡Calmate, por favor! – Pidió el castaño mientras miraba a su alrededor. Hizo una pausa para intentar controlar el dolor de su corazón. Llevaba tiempo enamorado del menor y le molestaba que hubiera puesto su mirada en otro. – Y cuéntanos todo con detalles._

– _Estaba en la tienda de discos cuando vi una edición de Beatles For Sale en vinilo... Sabéis que es mi debilidad... Estaba observándola cuando un chico me sorprendió por detrás. Le gustan los Beatles también y me ha acompañado hasta aquí. Hemos hablado y tenemos tantas cosas en común... Además es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y una sonrisa... – Anderson suspiró. – Me gusta mucho. Cuando hemos llegado, me ha pedido mi número de teléfono... ¡Y me ha dicho que me llamará! _

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento ninguno de los ojiverdes sabía que ese sería el comienzo de su pesadilla. Ese chico no fue una buena opción y, un año más tarde, Blaine dejó de ser ese chico alegre y divertido para convertirse en el joven que era en ese momento. Sabían que de no haber sido por él, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Sebastian y Sam estaban muy preocupados por su amigo. Sabían que se había enamorado de Kurt, siempre había sido muy transparente y sus miradas hacia el ojiazul no despistaban a nadie. Creían que era correspondido porque habían visto gestos que les hacía pensar que Hummel también sentía algo por el moreno. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, sabían que habría mucho sufrimiento.

* * *

Esa noche, los dos grupos se reunieron en un local de moda. Kurt y Blaine seguían sin hacer oficial su "relación" e intentaban no ser demasiado exhibicionistas porque eso haría sospechar. Una vez dentro, los diez chicos se sentaron juntos y pidieron sus bebidas. La "pareja" se dedicaba gestos cariñosos discretos que realmente estaban dentro del guión que sus managers habían establecido. El castaño se puso nervioso, se había dado cuenta del cambio del ojimiel y quería que todo volviera a ser como el rato que pasaron en la playa.

– Blaine... ¿Te apetece que bailemos? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– No. – Dijo de manera cortante el moreno.

– Vamos, quiero bailar y no creo que sea apropiado que baile con alguien que no sea mi novio. – Comentó el más alto con voz infantil y poniendo un gesto suplicante en su boca.

– No voy a bailar. – Volvió a informar el menor.

– Porfa... – Hummel empezó a comportarse como un niño, pero quería que el otro cediera.

– No. – El más bajo fue tajante.

– Ya voy yo contigo. – Mercedes intervino mientras se levantaba, esperando evitar una discusión. Conocía al mayor como para saber que no soportaba que le llevaran la contraria en esas situaciones.

Cuando los amigos fueron a la pista de baile, Sam le pegó a Anderson en la nuca.

– Auch. – Se quejó Blaine.

– Te lo has ganado, por ser un borde con Kurt... ¿Qué te pasa? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Nada. Esta situación no me gusta y no voy a hacer nada que no esté en el guión. – Susurró el moreno.

– Déjalo Sam. Sabemos que se va a comportar como un idiota digamos lo que digamos. – Comentó Sebastian.

– Me fastidia porque Kurt se intenta acercar a él y él lo aleja. – Se quejó Evans.

– ¿Te gusta Kurt? – Elliot preguntó reflejando su sorpresa.

– No – Si – Blaine negó y sus mejores amigos afirmaron a la vez.

– Lo de la playa... ¿No fue fingido? – Insistió el ojiazul.

– El guión establecía que estuvieran juntos, pero no debían besarse. Sin embargo, los dos se saltaron esa parte de las indicaciones. – Comentó Smythe divertido mientras observaba al menor que estaba rojo, aunque no sabía si era por la ira o por la vergüenza.

– Si quieres conquistar a Kurt éste no es el camino. – El Little Lover comentó.

– Ese es el problema... ¡No quiero nada con él! – El enfado de Anderson aumentaba por momentos.

– Kurt es una gran persona. No te arrepentirás por estar con él. – Gilbert intentaba convencerlo. Sabía que Hummel sentía algo por ese chico porque con él se comportaba de una manera que no había visto nunca. La mirada del ojimiel hizo que se arrepintiera de sus palabras. El joven estaba roto y no sabía por qué.

– Ese es el problema. Kurt es demasiado perfecto, demasiado bueno para mí. – El más bajo se fue al baño, no podía más. Rachel se levantó y lo siguió.

A la castaña no le importó entrar en el baño de hombres. Necesitaba hablar con el chico.

– Kurt no se merece que lo trates así. – Soltó la joven.

– Prefiero tratarlo así ahora que hacerle más daño después. – Contestó el moreno.

– ¿Y no puedes hacerlo feliz y ser su novio? – Preguntó Berry. No iba a consentir que el primer chico que le gustaba a su amigo fuera un cobarde que no se atreviese a tener una relación.

– No sabes nada de mí. Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí. No voy a hacerle daño a Kurt por intentar ser egoísta e intentar tener una relación que sé que nunca podría funcionar.

Por su parte, el castaño y Mercedes estaban bailando en la pista.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la morena.

– No lo sé. Ayer Blaine y yo estábamos tan bien en la playa e incluso en su casa. Hay algo, no sé el qué, que lo aleja de mí. – El ojiazul se quejó.

– Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es averiguar qué problema hay. Después buscaremos la manera de solucionarlo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por leer esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a Olga Moreno su comentario... Creo que te han desesperado más en este capítulo... Se aman pero Blaine tiene miedo... Aunque parece que Kurt quiere intentarlo... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Las canciones de este capítulo son Your Song de Elton John (aunque personalmente prefiero la de Moulin Rouge, interpretada por Ewan McGregor) y I Wanna Rock de Twisted Sister (en este caso podeis escuchar la versión de Rock of Ages interpretada por Diego Boneta, que fue la que me inspiró para este fic y la que le da el nombre).

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a Olga Moreno y Shily21 por sus comentarios. Espero que os guste lo que viene...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: YOUR SONG

El día de la gala benéfica llegó y la relación entre Kurt y Blaine seguía rara y distante. Sin embargo, los dos posaron juntos para la prensa e incluso se dieron un casto beso. A pesar de eso, durante la pequeña entrevista que dieron tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Si no fuera por las miradas de amor que se dirigían, varios medios habrían comenzado a hablar de problemas en la pareja. Pero se notaba lo que sentían a distancia.

Una vez dentro, varios grupos se encargaban de amenizar la velada, entre ellos, Little Love y Big Rock. Los primeros en tocar fueron los newyorkinos, que subieron al escenario y se prepararon.

– Esta canción estará en nuestro próximo disco. Es la primera vez que la interpretamos, ni siquiera la hemos grabado todavía. La compuse pensando en alguien que hace poco ha llegado a mi vida pero sin el cual no podría vivir. Te quiero... A pesar de todo. – Hummel dijo, mirando directamente a su "novio".

– **Your Song** –

El castaño no paró de mirar al moreno en toda la canción. El ojimiel estaba casi babeando por la imagen tan angelical que irradiaba en esos momentos el más alto, mientras cantaba una canción muy romántica y desde el corazón. Se le puso la piel de gallina, no podía creer que había enamorado a alguien tan maravilloso como Kurt, pero eso no era algo que le gustara. Sentía que jamás podría hacerlo feliz.

Cuando el ojiazul bajó del escenario, besó apasionadamente al menor, que se dejó llevar. La música de otro grupo sonaba y los dos se pusieron a bailar con la frente pegada y mirándose a los ojos, con los brazos del mayor alrededor del cuello del otro y con las manos del menor en la cintura de su amigo. Ambos se sentían a gusto y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sam tuvo que avisar de que ellos eran los siguientes en tocar.

– Puede que la canción que nosotros hemos elegido no sea la más romántica pero... Para ser sincero, las canciones que me inspira Kurt no son aptas para todos los públicos y prefiero dejarlas en la intimidad. – Todo el mundo rió ante ese comentario. – Sin embargo lo amo con todo mi corazón, tanto que hasta duele. Me gustaría ser mejor hombre para merecerme su amor.

Blaine no había mirado al castaño en ningún momento mientras decía su discurso. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros y comenzó la actuación.

– **I Wanna Rock** –

El grupo se comportó como lo hacía siempre, con beso en la boca Blam y Seblaine incluido.

Durante la canción, tres jóvenes se acercaron a Kurt y Kate. La chica puso cara de enfado mientras el rubio se ponía entre ellos.

– ¿Es esta la zona de Groupies de Big Rock? – Preguntó el rubio.

– Vamos Jeff, Kurt no te conoce. Perdónalo, es siempre un bromista... Incluso cuando no conoce a nadie... Soy Nick, amigo de Seblam. – El moreno le tendió la mano para estrechársela.

– La broma iba para "la bruja del oeste". – Aclaró Sterling, provocando un bufido de la novia de Evans.

– Parece que no se llevan bien. – Comentó el castaño.

– Ella no se lleva bien con ningún amigo de Sam. Yo soy Wes y este es Jeff. – Dijo el asiático y le dio la mano.

– Así que tú eres el que ha hecho que Anderson vuelva a ser Blainy-Days. – El rubio sonrió ampliamente a Hummel.

– ¿Qué? – Kurt estaba perdido en la conversación.

– Nunca pensé que Blaine volvería a enamorarse... Pero me hace tan feliz que haya superado sus miedos. Ese imbécil no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo... Supongo que te lo habrá contado. Una cosa... ¿Qué tal en la cama con él? – El ojiazul se atragantó con su propia saliva. – Sé que ha estado con muchos pero como no conozco a ninguno, no he podido obtener una opinión fiable.

– Jeff, estás agobiando a Kurt. – Blaine dijo cuando se acercó y besó al mayor en la mejilla. – Perdónalos, pueden ser un auténtico grano en el culo si se lo proponen.

– Pero aun así nos amas pequeño Hobbit. – Dijo el rubio.

– Claro que sí. – El moreno abrazó a los tres.

– ¿De qué os conocéis? – Preguntó Hummel una vez se saludaron.

_Flashback_

_Blaine entraba en su dormitorio de Dalton. Era su primer día y no sabía ni quien sería su compañero ni como sería la convivencia. Cuando entró, vio a un chico rubio._

– _Hola, soy Jeff._

– _Yo Blaine._

_Se dieron la mano y alguien entró en la habitación._

– _Jeffy, ya tengo todo preparado... ¡Hola! Tú debes ser su compañero... Soy Nick. _

– _¡Es mi novio! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él si quieres seguir con vida. – Dijo posesivamente Sterling mientras agarraba el brazo de su pareja, provocando la risa de los dos morenos._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Sobra decir que nunca he intentado ligar con ninguno de los dos. – Dijo Blaine.

– Ni siquiera tú serías tan pervertido y morboso. – Comentó Wes causando la risa de todos y un bufido de Kate.

Sam y Sebastian se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron una charla amena. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Evans intentaba integrar a su novia y que ella no estaba dispuesta. También observó la comodidad y naturalidad de Anderson con sus amigos, que volvía a ser ese chico simpático y divertido. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que Smythe palideció, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el mismo lugar y todos tuvieron la misma reacción que él... Todos menos el ojimiel, que se había sonrosado. Un joven de ojos verdes, pelirrojo, más bajo que el menor se acercaba a ellos.

– Hola Blaine.

– Hola Nate. – Saludó el moreno.

– Había leído que tenías novio pero me costaba creerlo. Aunque después de lo que he visto no tengo ninguna duda. Una auténtica pena. – Dijo el desconocido.

– Pena para ti. Yo estoy más que encantado. Blaine es un auténtico amor. – Kurt besó a su "pareja" con lengua, de una manera muy pasional. No sabía quien era el chico, pero no le gustaba. Aun menos al ver que todos le dirigían miradas de odio... Todos salvo Kate, que tenía una sonrisa prepotente.

– Hay cosas entre vosotros que no me encajan en lo que conozco de Blaine... ¿Os habéis acostado? – Preguntó el ex del moreno.

– Claro que sí. – Dijo Hummel con su pose de Diva. Detrás del ojiverde, Jeff y Nick hacían gestos positivos animando al castaño a enfrentarse a Nate.

– Pero Blaine nunca se acostaría con un virgen. – Comentó el más bajo.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que yo era virgen? – Desafió el ojiazul. Niff saltaban de alegría por las palabras de Hummel. Nate se volvió, ellos pararon y el más bajo los miró raro.

– Se supone que estabas esperando al adecuado y bla, bla, bla... – Se burló el pelirrojo.

– No deberías creerte todo lo que dice la prensa. Tal vez sea el más caliente de los chicos pero quiero que gente como tú me vea con una imagen dulce, inocente y angelical. – Kurt no se iba a rendir mientras que Stearling y Duval reían y celebraban que el castaño no se dejara vencer por el más bajo.

– En ese caso, ¿no hay riesgo de que yo consiga llevármelo a la cama? Si intento seducirlo, ¿no pasará nada entre nosotros?

Al ojiazul no le pasó desapercibido que todos pusieron una expresión sombría. Sam incluso tenía expresión de dolor. Fue consciente de que había llegado a un punto delicado.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que nuestra relación sea exclusiva? – Por mucho que todos pensaran que había perdido, él no lo iba a consentir. Sin embargo, no tardó en saber que se había equivocado.

– ¿No eres suficiente para él?

– Con él tengo más que de sobra. – Blaine intervino, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

– Ya entiendo... La relación abierta es para él porque tú no lo satisfaces. Pensé que tras tantos años habrías mejorado algo...

Kurt notó la mano del moreno deteniéndolo. No le gustaba el punto al que había llegado la conversación. No entendía como alguien podía menospreciar al ojimiel de esa manera y que nadie lo defendiera.

– Si tan malo soy, ¿por qué no desapareces? – Interrogó el cantante.

Todos los amigos del líder de Big Rock se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos. Ninguno se esperaba que Blaine dijera esas palabras. Nunca se había enfrentado a su ex, siempre había hecho lo que él quería y que intentara alejarlo era algo que nadie esperaba. Sebastian miró la mano del moreno en la cintura de Kurt, la postura protectora que Anderson tenía con Hummel y la manera en que ambos actuaban. Tal vez Kurt era la mejor medicina para el corazón roto de su amigo. Nate se acercó mucho a Blaine, apenas unos centímetros separaban sus labios. Sus miradas se mantenían conectadas, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a besar.

– No has cambiado. Sigues igual que hace tres años. Y estás deseando que te bese. – El pelirrojo sonrió.

– N-No t-te voy a besar. – Tartamudeó el ojimiel.

– ¿Vamos a tu casa? – Propuso el más bajo. El moreno retrocedió y miró a sus amigos. Todos negaban con la cabeza. Kurt estaba muy celoso y deseaba que no accediera, pero vio como Anderson asentía. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su ex mientras sus amigos ponían expresiones muy sombrías. Sam y Sebastian siguieron a los dos más bajos y Hummel decidió ir con ellos también.

Una vez en el hogar de Blaine, los dos ex amantes se besaron y se escondieron en la habitación del moreno. Smythe y Evans se dirigieron a la cocina, seguidos por el otro castaño. El rubio preparaba café mientras los otros dos se sentaban.

– ¿Podéis explicarme lo que está pasando? – Quiso saber el ojiazul. Los dos amigos se miraron. No se lo podían contar porque sería traicionar a su mejor amigo. Negaron con la cabeza, pero sus mentes se encontraban unos años atrás.

_Flashback_

_Blaine se encontraba en su habitación de Dalton llorando cuando sus mejores amigos entraron. Al verlo en ese estado se preocuparon. No necesitaron decirse nada, siempre acababan en la misma posición para consolar a su amigo. Sam se tumbó detrás de él, con la espalda del más bajo en su pecho y sus piernas enredadas. Sebastian por su parte se puso delante de él y lo sujetaba por la cintura._

– _Me ha dejado. – Sollozó el moreno._

– _Estarás mejor sin él. Esta relación te estaba haciendo daño. – El castaño comentó antes de dejar un beso en la frente de su amigo._

– _Nadie me va a querer, no soy suficientemente bueno. – Susurró el ojimiel._

– _Eres perfecto y si él no lo sabe ver es idiota. – Lo intentó animar Smythe. Ambos acariciaban a su amigo para consolarlo._

– _Nadie me va a amar. Él era el único que me aceptaba. – Comentó el más bajo._

– _Encontrarás a alguien que te ame como eres y para quien seas perfecto. – El rubio intento convencerlo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Nate que provenían de la habitación. Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Kurt, que no podía soportar la idea de otro besando y acariciando a Blaine. Sebastian comenzó a romper una servilleta de papel en un intento de soltar la rabia que le producía la situación. Sam mandaba mensajes a Kate para tranquilizar su mal humor por haberla dejado sola. Lo único que estaba claro era que ese día lo cambiaría todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **La canción de este capítulo es Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte de Mecano. Os aconsejo que la escucheis cuando aparece el título...

Gracias Olga por tu comentario. Todos odiais a Blaine... Ya me dirás después de leer este capítulo...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: ME CUESTA TANTO OLVIDARTE

Una semana había pasado desde que Blaine se había acostado con Nate y en todo ese tiempo, Kurt no había estado con él, ni siquiera en los ensayos. Su alejamiento era notable y el moreno estaba decaído, aunque con excesiva tranquilidad. En ese tiempo se había dedicado a componer y aguantar las charlas de Sam y Sebastian. No había bebido, no se había drogado... Ni siquiera se había ido en busca de amantes. Parecía otro, parecía como si quisiera volver a ser el chico de quince años que buscaba enamorarse por primera vez.

Esa situación hizo que Smythe se cansara y fuera a ver a Hummel y hablar con él. Se presentó en el bar del hotel donde los newyorkinos se hospedaban y esperó hasta que vio al grupo Little Love al completo. En el momento en el que se sentaron en una mesa, él se acercó a ellos. Todos lo miraban extrañados, todos excepto Elliot, que parecía feliz de volver a verlo.

– Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Pidió el ojiverde.

– Supongo que quieres hablar de Blaine así que puedes hacerlo con todos delante. – El otro castaño comentó.

– Voy a traicionarlo hablando contigo, cuantas menos personas sepan lo que voy a decir, mejor para todos. – Dijo el más alto mirando alrededor como si buscara espías.

– Se lo voy a contar a ellos por lo que no tiene sentido que nos apartemos si tarde o temprano lo van a saber. – El ojiazul lo desafió, haciendo que el Big Rocker se rascara la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

– Está bien... Prometerme que no se lo vais a contar a nadie. – Pidió Sebastian y todos lo prometieron. – Blaine y Nate tienen una relación difícil de entender.

– No es tan difícil, fueron novios y Blaine sigue sintiendo algo por él y se acuestan juntos habitualmente. – El ojiazul lo cortó.

– Es más que eso. Nate lo destrozó de muchas maneras. Desde el día en que tuvieron la primera cita...

_Flashback_

_Blaine volvía a Dalton con el ceño fruncido. Cuando entró a su habitación vio que sus amigos estaban esperándolo pero no quería hablar de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, como era de esperar, aun no se había sentado en su cama que los dos ojiverdes ya estaban a ambos lados de él, sujetándolo uno de cada brazo y expectantes para que les contara su primera cita._

– _¿Qué tal te ha ido? – Preguntó Sam._

– _Mal. – Susurró el moreno._

– _¿Qué ha pasado? – Quiso saber el rubio._

– _Hemos estado en un parque. Ha bebido mucho y apenas me ha hecho caso porque estaba con sus amigos. – El ojimiel estaba a punto de llorar._

– _Tal vez no deberías volver a salir con él. – Dijo el castaño en un intento de convencer a su amigo._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Durante un mes, los dos estuvieron saliendo. Apenas pasaban tiempo a solas y Nate no prestaba mucha atención a Blaine. Parecía que todo era cuestión de días pero no fue así...

_Flashback_

_Blaine llegaba a la casa de Nate. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, ya conocía a los padres del joven, aunque lo había presentado como amigo. Eso había conseguido que el moreno se enfadara, pero el más bajo lo convenció de que era lo mejor. _

_Sin embargo, ese día estaban solos. El ojimiel pensó que esa sería su primera cita de verdad, que le haría la cena, tal vez incluso le habría preparado algún regalo y luego se darían algunos besos. Sin embargo, nada estaba más lejos de lo que el pelirrojo tenía pensado. Se sentaron en el sillón y el ojiverde comenzó a besar el cuello de Anderson. Éste se dejaba mimar hasta que sintió una mano por dentro de su pantalón._

– _Nate, no estoy preparado para llegar tan lejos. – Intentó pararlo Blaine._

– _¡No seas idiota! ¿Para qué crees que estás aquí? – El más bajo grito._

– _Para estar solos y conocernos mejor. – Comentó el moreno._

– _¿Quieres estar conmigo? – Quiso saber el pelirrojo._

– _Claro._

– _Entonces deberías empezar a pensar en satisfacer mis necesidades. Eres un chico guapo y atractivo, pero eres una nenaza que sólo piensa en el romance y en los cuentos de hadas. ¡Despierta! Eso no existe. Las relaciones se basan en el sexo, más si tienes una personalidad tan irritante como la tuya. Tienes dos opciones, te vas y no nos volvemos a ver o te quedas y me satisfaces._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Sobra decir que esa noche fue la primera vez de Blaine. Nate no se preocupó de si le hacía daño o de si disfrutaba. Durante un tiempo tuvo miedo al sexo porque creía que era algo doloroso. Además vimos como lo introducía en el mundo del alcohol y las drogas. Intentamos apartarlo de él pero Nate ya había empezado a meter ideas extrañas en la cabeza de Blaine. La primera de todas y la que más le ha afectado, era que nadie lo va amar...

_Flashback_

– _Quiero que lo dejemos. – Anderson había tardado en reunir el valor suficiente para dejar a Nate. _

– _¿Dejarme? ¿Tú a mí? Tú no vas a hacer eso. – Amenazó el pelirrojo._

– _No me gusta la relación que tenemos. – Dijo el moreno._

– _¿No te gusta? El que tendría motivos para quejarse soy yo porque eres un llorica, quejica que no sabe satisfacerme en la cama. Sin embargo te perdono. ¿Y vienes con esto? ¿Realmente crees que vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti? – Gritó el ojiverde._

– _Sam y Seb..._

– _¡Evans y Smythe! ¡Sabía que habían metido sus narices donde no les llaman! ¿Acaso ellos se van a preocupar por tu felicidad cuando encuentren a alguien que les ame? ¿Crees que si eres suficiente para ellos aunque no para mí? No son tus amigos porque te quieran, lo son por interés. Y el que yo te aparte de ellos les molesta porque ya no pueden sacar de ti todo lo que les gustaría._

_Fin del Flashback_

– ¿Como puede ser tan **********? – Elliot saltó al escuchar a Sebastian explicar ese suceso.

– La cosa no acaba ahí. Un mes después...

_Flashback_

_Sebastian y Sam estaban riendo con unos videos de Internet cuando Blaine entró llorando a la habitación. A pesar de que se habían acostumbrado a ver eso cuando el moreno tenía citas con Nate, no dejaban de consolarlo como los buenos amigos que eran. Sin embargo, cuando vieron que el más bajo tenía un moratón en el ojo, el rubio explotó._

– _¡Te ha pegado! ¡Es hombre muerto! – Iba camino hacia la puerta cuando el castaño lo detuvo._

– _Ahora lo importante es Blaine. – Susurró Smythe para tranquilizar a su amigo._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Intentamos que lo denunciara y que se alejara de él pero teníamos quince años y no sabíamos qué debíamos hacer. Notábamos como día a día Blaine se valoraba menos, como Nate lo maltrataba física y psicológicamente y como lo cambió. Dejó de ser el chico que conocimos para convertirse en lo que es ahora. Nate lo dejó delante de nosotros antes de que cumplieran un año de relación y vimos como Blaine suplicaba y se arrastraba para que lo perdonara por algo que no había hecho. – Terminó de explicar Sebastian.

– Eso no explica que me tratara como lo hizo. – Kurt intentó sonar tajante, pero su corazón empezaba a comprender lo sucedido y, aunque deseaba que Anderson sufriera un poco más, comenzaba a contemplar la posibilidad de perdonarlo.

– Te entiendo, pero quiero que comprendas algo. Blaine te ama y tiene miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, de no ser capaz de hacerte feliz y satisfacerte. Desde que te conoció apenas ha bebido o se ha drogado y sólo ha estado con dos hombres. Nate sabe que dejó tocado a Blaine y ha impedido que nadie se le acerque en estos dos años. Ha tenido dos chicos que empezaron a sentir algo por él, aunque hasta que te conoció a ti, Blaine no había mostrado interés por nadie. Cuando Nate se enteraba de que había alguien en la vida de Blaine, volvía para alejarlo. Sé que odias a Blaine por el daño que te ha hecho pero te pregunto... ¿Vas a dejar que Nate gane la guerra? – Smythe no dijo nada más, se levantó y dejó a los Little Lovers en el bar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el estudio de grabación y Kurt apenas podía concentrarse.

– **Me cuesta tanto olvidarte** –

El sentimiento que había puesto en esa canción hizo que se derrumbara y dejara a sus lágrimas caer libremente por sus mejillas.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó dulcemente Mercedes.

– No paro de pensar en Blaine. Por un lado no quiero volver a verlo, me merezco que me traten mejor pero... Por otro, me gustaría darle una oportunidad. – Susurró el castaño.

– Tal vez deberías castigarlo antes de intentar volver con él. Sabes que no va a intentar acercarse a ti por lo que nos contó Sebastian pero tal vez puedas hacerlo sufrir un poco antes de lanzarte a sus brazos. – Rachel comentó.

– Esa es una gran idea. – Elliot estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Big Rock y Little Love coincidieron en un local nocturno. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine no podía evitar mirarlo y decidió llevar a cabo su "venganza". Miró por todo el bar en busca de un chico con el que darle celos al moreno. Encontró uno que era perfecto. Alto, guapo, atractivo... No era Anderson, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle. El ojiazul se acercó y empezó a coquetear con él.

Cuando el ojimiel vio esa imagen, cambió el refresco que tomaba por una bebida con alta graduación en alcohol.

– Te lo has buscado tú. – Susurró Sam, mirándolo de manera reprobatoria ya que llevaba más de una semana sin beber.

– Seguro que ese chico es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos. Me alegro de que esté buscando a alguien que le vaya a hacer feliz. – Blaine se levantó y buscó a uno de los chicos que habitualmente le vendía la droga.

Sebastian vio como Elliot se acercaba a la barra y decidió hablar con él.

– Supongo que de ahora en adelante no volveremos a trabajar juntos. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿Por qué no? Tenemos los dúos pendientes... Tengo ganas de ver si encontramos las canciones perfectas. – Protestó el moreno.

– Blaine no va a querer. – Comentó el ojiverde señalando a Kurt.

– Es sólo para darle celos. – Informó Gilbert.

– Y Blaine está feliz porque Kurt ha encontrado a alguien mejor que él... Y ha ido a emborracharse y drogarse... No va a haber Klaine y no va a haber dúos ni va a haber nada... Nuestra relación acaba aquí.

Smythe se alejó de allí porque sabía que era lo que debía hacer. La alianza había acabado y volvían a ser grupos independientes. Era cuestión de tiempo que la prensa se enterara y fingieran que había sido una ruptura "amistosa". Tras eso, los dos grupos se distanciarían sin remedio y la verdad es que tal vez era lo mejor.


End file.
